Dante's Cove
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian is a warlock that has been cursed to an imprisonment in chains by the witch that sought to possess both his love and his powers. After one-hundred plus years of his captivity the circumstances of his release arrive. Once free from the chains, how far will Brian go to possess the one man that is destined to be with him... one that seems equally determined to resist him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters of either Queer as Folk or Dante's Cove. This is done for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!

**A/N: **A few warnings before we get started. First of all, there is no Justin in the first chapter. We begin with the backstory of the events that led up to Brian's curse, and a bit of detail into his life. There will be more to follow, but that will be in flashbacks. The next chapter will start with present day time. Due to the fact that there are not enough QAF characters to realistically fit into certain roles, I will use a few from Dante's Cove. To those that are familiar with the series may recognize them, other readers can just view them as 'original' characters. I hope you enjoy this new story. I definitely place the warnings - this will be very dark at times... and I stress OOC. To those that are familiar with Dante's Cove, it shouldn't be so OOC. In the end this is just another 'verse of bringing our beloved boys together. Please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_***** Dante's Cove – 1840 *****_

"Such a beautiful day, my love..." Grace purred, looking up at the sky with a mischievous glint in her eyes, her hand clutching onto Brian's arm as they walked along the avenue.

Brian averted his gaze, the false words tumbling freely from his mouth, "It's made even more so with you by my side, my dear." He tipped his hat to a young girl that passed them on the walk, an instant later the powers of Tresum inside of him foretelling him of impending doom. His eyes narrowed on Grace, in this moment hoping his Tresum knowledge was misplaced... and another innocent girl wasn't about to face her death. Brian soon knew his abilities were well intact when he viewed the look just behind Grace's eyes... the one she always failed to completely mask. He faced forward, continuing their walk, knowing there was nothing he could do in this instant to save the girl. He felt the chill that passed over him as the girl was met with the most vengeful and painful death that Grace could administer, albeit in a quick fashion. Brian didn't have to look to know the girl now to be crumpled upon on the ground, her face a hideous sight to the beauty she once possessed.

They walked silently the rest of the way to Brian's home, each of them knowing the matter of the girl would be addressed. It wasn't long before Brian prodded, "You seem distracted."

Grace stalled for a few minutes, before she finally admitted, "Well, if you must know. I saw the way you looked at that girl..."

Brian had a difficult time in not laughing at that. How could such a master of Tresum not know how ludicrous such accusations were – most especially, pertaining to him. He forced himself to sound sincere... and not condescending, when he replied, "Grace. Let me assure you – I have no interest in another woman."

"I want to believe you..." Grace went on to say, her hesitation more than apparent... and yet her desire to be Brian's wife, affecting her powers of reason.

Moving forward, Brian clasped her hands in his own, kissing each one lightly. He was walking a dangerous path here. There was no backing out now. He knew the consequences of either abandoning Grace, or breaking her heart. As of now, her power far surpassed his own. He couldn't take the risk of her destroying him. Developing his own powers within Tresum were all that mattered to him. He would find a way to balance who he was with who she wanted him to be. It was truly the only way. Looking deeply into her eyes, his most soulful expression in place, Brian told her, "If we are going to be married, you really need to trust me."

Grace sighed; realizing Brian was right, she forced all the negativity that her mother had implanted within her to the back of her mind. She had to let her fears and doubts go. Nothing could prevent her marriage to Brian. Not only did she love him with an intensity that she knew was obsessive and out of control... but she realized he was a Tresum power. One day he would be immensely powerful. That power needed to be under her control. She vowed she would have both Brian and his power.

Brian fully satisfied her doubts with a kiss that left any recipient quivering, a complete mass of need that thought only of him. He amused himself in knowing he needed to employ no magic for such a result. It was all a byproduct of his immense charm. When she began to cling to him, desiring much more, and something he had no intention of giving her, Brian firmly told her, "Not now." When Grace protested his determination to wait until their wedding night, he worried he might have went too far by the flash of suspicion that appeared in her eyes. Creating such a chord within Grace Neville's mind, was never a good thing – for anyone.

At last she conceded, although far from pleased with the situation. "Mother is expecting me... so, I should go."

"Until tomorrow," Brian murmured, his most disarming smile in place. He watched as Grace left, not missing how she studied him almost analytically; fully realizing this dangerous game he was playing – one that he knew she was playing just as intensely, could backfire on him drastically. Brian vowed that wasn't about to happen. Soon after she departed down the street, Brian's lips quirked as he felt a presence coming up behind him... his valet's timing impeccable as always. The offer that he knew to be forthcoming, one that he had every intention of accepting.

His valet so properly asked him, "Is there anything you require, Sir?"

Still looking out at the spot from where Grace had departed, Brian answered silkily, "Yes, Raymond. As a matter of fact... there is."

Brian didn't need to turn to see the smile, nor the look of anticipation on Raymond's face. He knew it well. This was a very familiar game for the two of them. He slipped from his jacket, before slowly moving around his lover, slipping his coat from his shoulders; following this session with Grace, needing to feel the tightness of a man's ass surrounding his cock, taking him to an oblivion that would take his thoughts far away from the consummation of his marriage bed. How he would endure that he had no idea. He only knew that for a time he had to find a way. Perhaps the memories of moments like this would be what would see him through.

Within moments they were bare to the waist, mouths quickly engaging, teeth biting at any expanse of skin they could reach... the lustful frenzy overtaking all common sense towards the danger that would soon befall them. Soon, Brian was doing what he rarely did for another man. He was on his knees sucking his valet's cock into the back of his throat... his lust completely carrying him away. When Raymond shot his heavy load into his throat, Brian wasted no time in standing to his feet, flipping him over the back of the couch... his cock slamming quickly into him. In an out he rammed into his receptive valet, when they each looked up to see the horror and instant revulsion on Grace's face.

"Grace!" Brian called out, his fear for survival immediately materializing. Brian knew if Grace so wished it, they were both dead. He felt great remorse when he read what she planned, knowing there would be nothing he could do to save Raymond. As much as he knew he didn't love Raymond... or anyone else for that matter, he wasn't definitive evil. Brian didn't want to be the cause of Raymond's death. As he helplessly watched, he knew that was exactly what was about to occur. "No..." he whispered. He hadn't wanted any of this. All he wanted was the power that was destined to be his. A power that she was trying to fully claim for herself. Deceiving her was the only way he could channel it back where it belonged. It now appeared that all his efforts were to go for nothing.

"You filthy piece of rubbish..." Grace hissed as her eyes turned into fiery embers, her gaze fully encompassed on Raymond, no mercy to be found within her.

Uncharacteristically, Brian pleaded with her. "No, Grace. Please don't do this. This solves nothing!" Brian could do nothing other than watch his lover writhing in pain on the floor, his body shriveling up into nothing... the life in him being viciously destroyed. He watched with dread as her eyes returned to him, her murderous spell now extinguished... but her punishment for him yet carried out. Brian knew it wouldn't end with Raymond's death. Grace was evil, her heart completely filled with malice; when betrayed she was a power that couldn't be challenged. Brian knew he was facing his greatest challenge now... one that he needed to find a way to survive.

"Consider the wedding night spoiled," she snarled, a screech of rage rising up from the depths of her soul, before she mentally transported them to the place where he knew his punishment was about to be administered. Brian's eyes flickered open to find his wrists tightly manacled by chains, the only sight before him was his reflection in the antique mirror and Grace's menacing presence before him.

Brian began to question where she had taken him, his fear replaced by anger when she refused to answer him. He felt a chill moving down his spine when she emitted the most maniacal laugh he had ever heard. He didn't question how doomed he was now. Somehow he would use his knowledge of Tresum... and he would escape this. And when he did, and he was fully empowered – oh how this madwoman would pay. Brian knew he could end his torment now with a few words. She still craved his power... and she desired him still. No. He wouldn't do that. He had sacrificed his self-respect during the games he had played with her... and after what she had done to Raymond – he would face his own destruction before ever succumbing to her.

Grace continued to taunt him. "Come back to me or you shall be chained here for an eternity."

There was no going back for him now. The truth had now been revealed about him... he wouldn't hide that again – not for any power. There would be another way... and he vowed he would find it. Cowering and clinging to her was no longer an option... and it was a behavior that wasn't only beneath him, but not one that should ever be attributed to him. "I would rather rot in hell than be with you."

Rage and insanity shot immediately from her eyes. "You will come back to me, Brian. In time you will give me everything I want. I swear to you that!"

"Set me free," Brian demanded, determined not to allow fear to overwhelm him... knowing he just needed to learn more and his power could equal her own. He just needed time away from her.

"You'll have your freedom, Brian." Her eyes raked over him coldly, still unable to accept that he preferred to be with men over surrendering to her. "A kiss of a young man shall set you free."

Brian almost laughed at the simplicity of the conditions of her spell. However, he knew this woman far too well. It wouldn't be this easy. "I shall find a young man... and he _will _desire me."

She stepped towards Brian, the back of her hand stroking his face. Her voice cracking, she whispered, "Such a beautiful face." Grace turned from him and walked back towards the mirror, blocking his view of himself. She looked into it, speaking as if in regret. "Forgive me, I forget how much you love your reflection." Stepping away from the mirror, she allowed Brian to see himself, watching as the horror and grim acceptance overwhelmed him.

"No..." Brian gasped, the voice now of an old man, his face and body to match. Gone was his perfect brunet waves, now to be replaced by scraggly white strands that flew around his head untamed. His face was haggard, and filled with aged lines. Not only did he find his appearance old, but he found himself unworthy of any man's touch. In this instant he found himself truly doomed... in more ways than this bitch could ever understand.

Brian didn't even watch or hear her departure, his head hanging in despair. He gritted his teeth in fury and his need for revenge on this vengeful woman... vowing that one day he would both achieve that, as well as be free from his prison. He quickly realized himself to be in the cellar of what he assumed to be her mother's home when his powers enabled him to hear their voices just above him. Grace had led his mother into believing he was dead. Vicious old hag. Mother like daughter, he quickly thought. They would pay for this – and equally so.

He would feed from his knowledge of Tresum... and he would develop his magic. For now that was all he had. Brian had never been more determined. He didn't care what he looked like now, he would be free again... and he would regain his beauty. A young man would come to him and free him with a kiss.

Little did Brian know of his full destiny. When the time was right, one man's kiss would free him... and possess his more predatory and savage desires in a single instant. Brian knew he had much to learn about Tresum... but he had even more to learn about obsession and desire... and the most foreign emotion of all - love. One day he would.

TBC

_**Tresum - A powerful form of witchcraft, resembling an ancient religion that binds the carriers together. In its full power, it is the highest form of witchcraft.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Quite obviously this one is updating out of order. I wanted to progress this new story a bit more before moving onto the next one in line. Please remember Justin is involved with Ethan in this story. That most likely will change... but not quite yet. Also, keep in mind this story is both dark and OOC. As much as I am making this a Brian/Justin story, Brian and Justin's characters are also based on the characters of Ambrosius and Kevin in Dante's Cove. Brian's methods might aggravate some for awhile... but he does have so much to learn about life and love. Perhaps a young blond can show him the way. I do hope you enjoy this one. As always, thank you for reading and your support. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 2**

**_***Laguna Beach – Present Day ***_**

Justin's head leaned back against the car seat; his boyfriend's mouth going to work on his cock, his eyes only briefly connecting in the mirror with the cab driver that discreetly averted his gaze. He grasped onto Ethan's hair tightly as he continued to suck him dry; as good as Ethan orally performed... he always went at it too quickly, his orgasm hitting him long before his body felt it should be timed to release. Justin wasn't certain whose blame that was entirely. They were never together more than a few days at a time. Ethan's life was at Dante's Cove, and his was here with his dysfunctional family in Laguna Beach. They rarely got to see each other. When they did all they did was fuck, making up for the time lost in between visits.

Justin felt the sweat pouring down his face, dripping onto his shirt. The heat was stifling today, just as it was everyday. It would have been his preference to wait until they were out of this hot, and obviously non air-conditioned car... but Ethan apparently had other ideas. He didn't stop to think that something could be missing from their relationship... that Ethan seemed far more into him than he was in return. It wasn't that he didn't care about Ethan. He knew he did. The sex was always good... but Justin knew that wasn't a fair analogy either. He had never bottomed... ever. Sometimes he wondered why Ethan put up with that in their relationship, but he didn't seem to mind it. Justin liked to think someday he would trust a man enough to surrender that control and allow himself to be so vulnerable to another... but so far it hadn't happened. He began to wonder if it hadn't happened with Ethan yet, if it ever would.

Unable to hold back the moan from escaping once his release hit him, Justin's glazed eyes met the cab driver's again... a smile curving his own lips when he saw how the sweat also rolled down his face as well. Justin had the feeling it wasn't solely attributed to the massive heat index.

After sharing a quick lunch, they made their way to the beach. As always, very few things they could do here. It wasn't like he could take Ethan back home. His parents... his father in particular wouldn't approve of their relationship. Craig Taylor was a complete ass most of the time. His mom didn't approve of his father's verbal abuse... but she never did much to stop it. Sometimes Justin wondered if she was afraid of him... and if so, why did she stay with him? He wouldn't subject his boyfriend to the daily Taylor household drama.

He looked away from that dreamy expression Ethan always had on his face when they were together, a part of him wondering if he would ever be as smitten as Ethan obviously was with him. There wasn't a doubt that he cared about Ethan deeply... but did he really love him, or want to be committed to him? They had only been together for three months now – if one called a long distance relationship as being together. Justin could sense that Ethan wanted to move to the next level. He wondered when Ethan was back at Dante's Cove tending bar if he ever fucked any of the guys that stayed there. Justin had mixed emotions about that. Part of him found it to be understandable and even expected due to the limited amount of time they had together... while another part of him was a little bit jealous. Yet, he hadn't been disturbed enough to accept Ethan's many offers of him moving to Dante's Cove to live with him permanently.

Squinting his eyes into the direction of the bright sun, Justin asked, "When do you have to go back?"

"I can't stay long. I catch a bus back at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning," Ethan answered, a pout on his lips.

Justin scowled, before looking to see Ethan's expression. He laughed, as he elbowed him in the ribs. "You're such a geek."

"A geek that is madly in love..." Ethan moved closer, his lips lowering to Justin's, a sigh passing through his lips as their kiss began gently... until passion began to explode between them again. He moaned as Justin pulled him beneath him on the sand; placing the thought to the back of his mind that Justin's feelings often seemed to primarily hinge on the physical... and not with the depth of emotion he felt for him. He would never give up on them. Justin was the one for him. He believed in time that Justin would love him just as much. For now he could be satisfied with this. One thing was for certain, Justin was the best lover he'd ever had. Just a kiss from his lips and he was seduced. Sometimes he wondered if Justin realized how seductive he truly was. Ethan couldn't imagine any man ever saying no to him. He hoped to keep him satisfied enough that he wouldn't think of looking for another. What worried him the most was the time they spent apart. If only Justin would come and live with him.

Little did Ethan know... that was when all his problems would truly begin.

* * *

The following night, Justin arrived home late for dinner... although, not by design. When he viewed the scowl on his father's face; then the disappointment on his mother's, he knew this meal wasn't going to end well. It was one of those moments where you knew a destiny altering moment was about to occur, similar to the feeling when you are skydiving and the parachute doesn't open... or the impending doom when you know your train is about to derail. Shaking his head trying to clear it from such morbid thoughts, Justin sat down at the table... hoping his intuition was way off.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled. "I lost track of the time."

"Dinner's ice cold now..." his mother told him, her eyes almost begging him to be silent and not fight with his father tonight.

"This is bullshit, Justin... and it needs to stop," Craig hissed, his eyes narrowing angrily on his son.

Justin looked back and forth between his parents. "I picked up your suits from the cleaners, Dad... just as you asked. It's not my fault traffic was heavy."

"That's nonsense, Justin. You had all day to do that." Jennifer frowned at her son. "I don't understand what's gotten into you lately."

A grunt came from Craig. "I can tell you exactly what's _gotten _into him, Jennifer. It's that damned boy that visits him so much..."

Justin tightened his lips. He looked at his father, his eyes darkening in his own anger. "I am of legal age, Dad. What I do is none of your damned business!"

"While you're living in my house – everything you do is my business!" Craig snarled. "You forget that I've seen the two of you together. I don't want you anywhere near that freak!"

"Freak? Really, Dad?" Justin could barely keep a handle on his anger. He had never wanted to lash out at his bigoted father as much as he did right now. Thank God he hadn't brought Ethan to meet his parents. "It will make you happy to know that Ethan returned to Dante's Cove this morning."

"Good riddance. Those worthless homos don't belong here at Laguna Beach!"

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Craig! What are you talking about?"

"His friend Ethan is queer. Tell your mother, Justin."

"Is that true, Justin?" she asked, her jaw dropping down in surprise.

"That's his business. I'm not discussing any of it."

Craig swore repeatedly. "That answers that. Tell me, Justin... where does that leave you? I'm telling you right now... I won't have any faggots living in my house!"

"Faggot?" Justin repeated, his disgust and contempt for his father having never been greater than it was right now. "So what if I am. Maybe you should be the one to leave, Dad. You seem to be the one with the problem!"

"Justin, please!" Jennifer protested. "We can work this out."

"There's nothing to work out, Jennifer. Your son has crossed the line with his disgusting lifestyle. If he isn't out of here tonight... then I am leaving." Craig stood to his feet, throwing his napkin down angrily as he glared at the both of them.

Jennifer gasped, unable to fathom this escalating out of control so quickly. "Don't be ridiculous, Craig. No one needs to leave."

"Let him go, Mom. The man's an asshole. We both know that!" Justin snapped back, uncaring of the consequences... only knowing it was time his mother did what was right and stood up for him. In hindsight, Justin knew he should have seen it coming. He raised his chin, staring his father dead-on. "I'm queer and damned proud of it." In what was a mere instant, Craig's hand backhanded him across the face, his neck snapping back from the force.

"Faggot!" Craig snarled, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Justin watched in disbelief when his mother bolted in between them, not thinking at the time she could have been doing so solely to shield him from another assault. Tears streamed down his face, as he looked at her standing at her husband's side. "I can't believe you intend to stand by him. Fuck this. I'm out of here!"

"Wait! Justin! Where are you going?" Jennifer demanded, helpless tears sliding down her own face.

He turned to face her, his words almost hollow when he spoke, "I should have done this a long time ago. I'm going to Dante's Cove." Justin didn't wait to hear his father's insulting comments, nor his mother's pleas, his footsteps carrying him swiftly to his room to pack. He'd call Ethan as soon as he was packed. At least he knew Ethan wanted him. He might be the only person in the world that truly cared about him. Right now he wouldn't allow himself to care how much his mother had broken his heart by standing by her repellent husband... his own father. He did have someone who loved him. Once he was settled in Dante's Cove, Justin vowed he would put all remnants of his life in Laguna Beach behind him. Justin swore he would never look back.

* * *

Justin was on the bus, his mind totally blocking out his surroundings. He actually felt an inner peace within him. One that is derived from knowing a new reality was about to begin... one that he genuinely believed was the best thing that could happen for him. He pulled a book from his bag, an old book that had been in his possession for many years... but one he had never took the time to read. Focusing on the title for a moment – Dante's Inferno – Justin began to read. Not long after he began reading, his eyes started to become heavy. It was the strangest feeling really. He hadn't been the least bit tired when he'd opened the book.

Now, as he began to drift into sleep, he could envision flames engulfing what appeared to be two young children... and in the same instance he could hear and see a woman – menacing and evil as she looked at him. In his dream world, Justin didn't know this woman. He thought he would remember her if he had. A strange sequence began to occur. It was if he began to see events of one person's lifetime passing before his eyes. He felt like an intruder on the memories. The woman's eyes began to glow, almost as if cursing him for being a part of them. Then, he heard a voice. A man that was calling out to him. Justin heard his name whispered... and a commanding entreaty following swiftly after. The voice seemed to caress him with the velvety strands.

Surely he couldn't be sleeping. Nothing could feel as vivid and real as this.

He heard the voice again.

_"__Justin..." _The voice was silky. He could almost feel it reaching out to touch him. In the deep recesses of his subconscious, he found himself wanting that voice to touch him. "_Justin... come to me." _The command echoed - over and over. The intensity almost frightening.

At once he was awake, his hand slightly shaking as he reached down to pick up the book that had fallen from his grasp onto the floor of the bus. He looked outside to determine his surroundings, realizing he was very close to Dante's Cove now. Justin slid the book back into his bag, deciding he was more than done with this book for now. _Fuck_, he thought to himself. What had just happened? He knew it had all been a dream. But... never had he felt one that seemed so real. And that voice... he could still hear the whispers in his mind. It was almost hypnotizing.

An hour later found him at the drop-off at Dante's Cove. He hadn't expected the silence. It was almost eerie. Ethan had often told him about the late and raucous parties at Hotel Dante. Justin found himself looking forward to meeting Ethan's friends. A few he had heard a great deal about. Placing faces with the stories he had heard interested him more than he could have imagined. He walked in the direction of where Ethan's instructions had told him the hotel was located; finding himself enjoying the paced walk.. the stillness of the evening almost comforting him after what he had just left behind in Laguna Beach.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the large structure that had the sign in front – Hotel Dante. It wasn't what he had expected at all. If he he thought to find a resort hotel... this was anything but that. The simplicity of the building of long ago really was charming in its own way. Outside of the normal upkeep, Justin had the feeling this was very close to the original. For some unknown reason he found that intriguing. Stepping up to the building, Justin was slightly startled out of his thoughts by a man that was more than obvious about wanting to make his acquaintance. "Hey," Justin said in greeting. "I'm Justin Taylor."

The oiled up man looked Justin up and down. A smile of recognition on his lips. "Oh yeah. Ethan's Justin. I've heard all about you. Too bad he couldn't be here to meet you."

"Ethan's not back yet?" Justin asked, finding that a bit surprising.

"No. He had to work late. His boss is a slave driver." He held out his hand, shaking it briefly before he said, "I'm Brandon." He gave Justin a suggestive wink, before he offered, "You know, I would be more than glad to show you around... if you know what I mean."

Justin laughed somewhat uncomfortably. This wasn't how he wanted to start off with Ethan's friend. "Uhhhh no, that's okay. Just point me towards Ethan's room. I'll just wait for him."

Brandon sighed, shaking his head sadly. "That's too bad... oh well, can't blame a guy for trying... right?" He smiled, motioning him towards the stairs. "Follow me. I'll take you up." They were up the first flight of stairs, when Brandon turned to Justin to suggest, "Hey, let's see what Michael's up to."

Justin recognized that name immediately... remembering from Ethan that Michael had been his best friend since they were in school. "Sure. Why not."

Brandon knocked lightly on the door, walking inside without an invitation, quickly making the introductions. "Michael, this is Justin."

"Justin?" Michael asked, laying in bed and leafing through a book. He didn't elaborate that he knew precisely who Justin was... nor did he express how much the blond's presence was abhorrent to him. He figured Justin would get that in time.

"Uh yeah." Justin held out his hand, pulling it back when Michael completely ignored the friendly gesture. "I'm moving in with Ethan... at least for now."

"Oh right. You're Ethan's new hook-up." Michael looked Justin over as if he found him completely lacking. "We'll see how long that lasts."

Justin stared down the man he knew to be Ethan's best friend, uncertain how to best handle his obvious contempt of him. "I'm actually not a hook-up. We've been seeing each other for months now."

"Right. Months." Michael sat up on the side of his bed, tossing his book to the side. "Maybe we can get a few beers sometime. After all, we have something in common."

Brandon rolled his eyes to the ceiling, grabbing Justin's arm to urge him from the room. "Let's go, Justin. I'll show you to Ethan's room."

Justin ignored Brandon's attempts, realizing something was going on here... something he probably should know about. "Something in common?" he asked, having no doubt him and Michael would never be the best of friends.

"Yep. Just before the two of you got together, me and Ethan had a one-off. It was good... but we decided our friendship was more important," Michael told Justin, watching the newcomer closely. "However, back in high school... Ethan was in love with me." His eyes coldly flickered over Justin, before a mocking smile crossed his lips. "Of course, that's the past. He has you now."

Justin's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "That's good then. You realized what was more important." He followed Brandon from the room, shaking his head in disbelief that Ethan had allowed him to walk into this meeting. It was apparent Michael was the one in love with Ethan. Justin had the feeling Michael could be a big problem for them.

"Sorry about that, Justin. I figured you knew..." Brandon told him, having no problem in being Justin's port in the storm... should the hot blond decide he needed one tonight.

Shrugging, Justin told him, "No big deal. We all have a past... right?"

They were almost at Ethan's room, when Brandon hurriedly pulled him to the door down the hall. "You've got to meet someone first. She's really cool."

Justin's eyes lit up knowingly. "Daphne. I've heard a lot about her."

"You got it. I guess you and Ethan are really close. He isn't a big talker... but you seem to know everything about his life here."

Justin smiled. "I like to think so."

They stepped inside the room. The girl was standing at the window looking out, turning immediately on their arrival. A beaming smile spread across her face. "You must be Justin. I feel as if I've known you forever. Welcome to the Hotel Dante."

"Thanks." Justin felt more than slightly guilty at how everyone was reacting to him. He could only remember snippets of what Ethan had told him about these friends of his... when they obviously knew him so well. He hoped in time he could feel as committed to him as Ethan apparently was to him. They would be living together now. There was no greater test than that.

Justin walked around the room, his eyes taking in the various paintings scattered about. He whistled softly. "Wow. These are incredible. I'm an artist myself."

"Really?" Daphne asked in excitement. "Ethan hadn't told me that. What do you think of them?"

"I see history in your work... and a deep emotion that's really hard to convey through the canvas... but you have. So very well," Justin praised her, knowing he'd never meant anything more.

"Thank you, Justin." She beamed at his accolades, unable to express how much his words meant to her. "There is a lot of history here at Hotel Dante... much of it very dark. I can't tell you how many hours I've spent researching the magic and mystery of this place."

Justin nodded looking at one painting in particular, his eyes transfixed... something about the ancient etchings prodding his memory. Yet, he couldn't place the memory. Strangely enough, though... he knew he had seen this, or something very similar before. "This one is interesting. What is it?"

"It was betrayal and revenge. These two were engaged, very close to their marriage. He betrayed her and paid the price with his life. For all accounts into their history, it was all quite tragic." Daphne looked at the portrait that contained the symbolic markings, not surprised that Justin couldn't decipher them. She knew only those knowledgeable in the ways of Tresum could understand. She was a mere novice... but already she could see so much. In time she knew she would understand even more. She grinned at him knowingly. "Ethan should be home soon. Why don't you go get ready for him." Daphne winked at him. "And don't worry. We'll understand if your room gets a bit loud tonight..."

Laughing, Justin told her, "It's been really great to meet you, Daphne. I hope we get to know each other much better."

"Me too, Justin. I have a feeling we will."

Justin didn't hesitate in taking Daphne's advice. He went into Ethan's room... now he supposed – their room, immediately slipping into the shower, the hot spray taking him away from what had been a tumultuous day. He couldn't shake the feeling that his day of discoveries wasn't over yet. It wasn't long before he felt a presence behind him. Justin smiled, turning into his boyfriend's arms, kissing him with all the intensity he knew to give. He didn't know why he felt so strongly... but he genuinely felt this was where he was meant to be. Whether it was with Ethan or not he wasn't sure... but Dante's Cove seemed to be the right fit for him. He imagined in time he would understand everything more clearly... but for now, this was more than good.

Hours later, he found himself jolting instantly awake and out of his boyfriend's arms when he heard that voice again. However, this time he was awake. Or was he? How could he be hearing that same voice when he was wide awake. He ran a hand through his hair. What the fuck was happening to him?

The next day followed a similar pattern. Ethan continued to dote on him... at times it felt almost overbearing. Was that normal? He wasn't familiar with love. He wondered if this was how it made someone behave. A part of him wanted to know... yet another wanted Ethan to ease off just a bit. That night they went to the beach, it was dark all but for the smile fire Ethan had built. Ethan was on his knees blowing him when it happened again. So much closer this time... and infinitely more determined.

"_Justin._" He could see the cellar door raising. The same door he had earlier passed when he retrieved cases of beer. This time that door wasn't locked. It was lifting. Lights and smoke were raising from the depths. Justin knew the voice wanted him to go there. A part of him wanted to go as well, even if only to know who or what was at the end of that voice. "_Justin._" The voice became more urgent. The man's intent to be obeyed more than apparent. "_Justin. Come to me now."_

He could no longer resist the call. After making his excuses to Ethan, he moved in the direction of the Hotel Dante, the cellar his destination. Something was awaiting him there. Or was it someone? No matter which, he had to go. His will was no longer his own.

Justin opened the cellar door, slowly making his way down the steps, his eyes narrowing as they tried to adjust to the darkness. When his eyes fell on the captive figure of the old man, his arms stretched out and chained above him, he rushed forward knowing he must help this man. As he moved closer, Justin covered his nose with the back of his hand. The smell was nearly nauseating. All was forgotten when he heard the pleas for help.

"Help me..." the weakened voice spoke. "I'm dying."

Without further thought, Justin released the chain around one wrist, watching as the man's arm fell to his side... unaware of how his destiny was soon to begin. Justin grasped the man's arm to lend support, unaware that such was far from needed, before asking him, "Who did this to you?"

The old man answered, "The one that lives upstairs." He grasped the side of Justin's face, looking deeply into the beautiful and expressive blue eyes for the first time. He continued, "The one that haunts your dreams."

Justin's eyes became wild as understanding assailed him. "The woman from my nightmares did this to you?"

"Yes, yes..." he murmured almost incoherently. Then, the old man spoke no more, his free hand jerking Justin closer, his lips finding Justin's in a deep, penetrating kiss.

After a long intensive kiss, Justin managed to pull himself free, the nausea rising in his stomach. He watched in horror as the man looked up at the other restraint and it immediately fell away. He couldn't look away from him. Justin was speechless by the next words that came from the old man.

"Your kiss has set me free." The man reached out to touch Justin's cheek briefly, before he moved to release the chains from his ankles.

The scent of the man and the room overwhelmed Justin when he began to retch on the floor. Then, the most surprising thing of all happened. The smell was gone. Justin knew without looking that something had changed. He straightened to his full height, seeing that the man had done the same. Justin gasped and jumped when he found the old man gone and a younger man appeared in his place. On first sight, Justin could clearly determine him to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Some might even call him a God. Justin wasn't certain he could dispute that. "Who are you?" Justin couldn't refrain from asking.

"Brian. Brian Kinney." His eyes probed the blue eyes intensively. So, this was his soul mate. He hadn't really believed such a man to exist... although, he knew such a man needed to exist in order for him to be free again. Only his soul mate would have heard his calls.. ones his captivity couldn't protect the young boy from hearing. His eyes swept over the blond. Oh, this was going to be such fun. He hadn't possessed a man in over one-hundred and fifty odd years. Brian decided he was liking his destiny more now. A destiny he couldn't wait to get started.

Justin's eyes landed on the dagger that laid on a nearby table, his hand reaching out to grab it... his instincts telling him this man was dangerous. In fact, the most dangerous man he would ever meet. He became filled with terror as he watched the ridiculously beautiful man's eyes become a glowing red, the man's eyes looking intently into his own as Justin began to feel the irresistible compulsion to run the blade across his own wrist. "No..." he cried out in horror, watching as he slid the blade along his flesh, blood gushing down his arm and onto the dagger.

Brian released Justin from the spell, knowing enough blood had been spilled. A taste of his soul mate was all he needed... his precious blood flowing within him. Now he could control him. Brian had so many plans on how best to utilize that control. It would be such a pleasure... for both of them. Brian picked up the dagger that Justin had dropped onto the cold, hard floor... his tongue stretching out to lick along the surface containing Justin's blood.

"Until next time," Brian said, his eyes looking at his reflection in the mirror, his hand moving to brush his hair away from his eyes. Tossing the dagger aside, he climbed up the steps to make his return into a foreign world... yet one that he would claim as his own. He smiled as he thought of his beautiful soul mate. A world wasn't all he would be claiming. He would possess the blond and bind them together for an eternity. Anyone who attempted to stop him would fall under his wrath. In doing so, they would feel the full power of Tresum. In time he would avenge the wrongs that had been committed against him... but for now, hunting and acquiring his prey was all that mattered.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a short note to answer a question. Overall the response has been very favorable for this new story, but there have been a couple questioning the similarity between this and the actual Dante's Cove series. I tried to explain that initially. I didn't just place Brian and Justin in the Dante's Cove setting, I am rewriting that as well. So, yes much will be similar... but to those truly familiar with it will see me slowly changing events. I think you'll see a bit of that in this chapter already. Okay, on we go. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Justin felt as if his legs were filled with lead as he stumbled along the road, uncertain of what had just transpired mere moments ago... his only thought being of getting somewhere to have this massive wound cleaned and stitched. Fuck, it hurt so much. He grasped his hand around the arm that continued to seep blood, unable to fathom how that quick slashing across his wrist had evoked such pain and massive blood loss. A wound he had inflicted on himself... but he hadn't – had he?

Those eyes.

Mesmerizing.

Filled with their own haunted pain... yet so predatory and full of purpose.

He hadn't known that old man... but the younger man that miraculously appeared – yes, he had seen him before. But... it hadn't been in the real world. That man had been featuring in his dreams, off and on for over a year now. Justin had never been able to place the face. He knew he would have never forgotten that granite expression; one that when relaxed displayed the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He shook his head knowing he shouldn't be having such thoughts about the man. He was with Ethan. In his own way he loved him. In time he hoped it would grow into the love that Ethan obviously felt for him. Now, he wasn't so sure such was possible in reality.

Justin heard Ethan's friend Daphne calling out to him, but he kept on walking... almost as if he had to. He wasn't sure what was real anymore. Was it the voice that had compelled him what made him move forward now? Or, could it be his own shame that in a way he had been betraying Ethan by going to this man in the first place. Fuck. His head hurt almost as deeply as his arm. He could hear that voice... that beautiful and hypnotizing voice chanting inside his head – "_Justin... Justin... Justin_..." His mind kept returning to the sight of the man freed from his chains, his intense eyes possessing him in a single glance. "_You have set me free. Come to me, Justin. Come to me_."

His legs unable to move further, his mind seemingly possessed by the stranger that wasn't quite a stranger to him, Justin felt his legs collapse beneath him... his body falling unconscious to the pavement. He couldn't hear Daphne, then Ethan shouting in the distance; his entire being transported to a place of dark magic, the dreams and desires of a powerful man suddenly becoming his own. As much as he tried to awaken, he found he could not. Whether he knew it or not, he was under a spell. An intricate spell that would soon consume him.

* * *

Brian allowed a slight smirk to cross his lips as he stepped from the building that had once enslaved him, his senses and awareness of Justin swelling within him. Injury or not, he would have him tonight. He could heal him in an instant... but it wasn't to his advantage to do so quite yet. He had preparations to make, the most urgent being his lodgings. Brian knew where he would go... but it needed to be ready before he could summon Justin again. The next meeting they shared would be of an entirely different nature. Justin would come to understand how they were connected... and his resistance would fade. Brian knew their destinies were entwined, it was only a matter of convincing Justin of that... along with removing any obstacles that stood in his way.

One in particular disturbed him most of all. Grace. Fucking bitch. He knew she would come once she felt his freedom. Brian knew he must take efforts to protect Justin immediately. He wanted him. Not only did he want him, they were now bound. As he'd stared into the terror stricken face of the blond boy, Brian had felt his Tresum powers soaring to heights like never before. On all counts, Justin was meant for him. More than that – Justin belonged to him. Very soon he would see that too.

In regards to anyone who tried to thwart his plans, Justin's friends and his boyfriend in particular – they would pay the ultimate price for their actions. Brian's steps carried him to the old lighthouse that he knew would serve as the perfect temporary resting place until he could make other arrangements. Within moments, Brian had used his power to adequately decorate the room with a bed, surrounded by candles... all together an ensemble that would assist him in his first possession of Justin. Soon, he would summon him. He had to wait a bit longer. Brian closed his eyes, focusing on where Justin was – here and now, to no surprise he found him resting on a hospital bed, a man that Brian instantly viewed as an enemy holding his blond's hand. It only took an instant for hate to build in him for that man. He smiled savagely, a hope lurking within him that he would be forced to deal with this man. As Brian watched the man gazing on Justin with a tender and possesive expression, he decided nothing would give him more pleasure.

Justin was _his_... and his alone. It was their destiny. This man would _not _come between them... nor would the bitch that had cursed his very existence. "Once you are alone I will call you to me, Justin. I will heal your wound... and I will show you that you belong to me. In time you will understand the world of Tresum... and you will love and desire me above all things." Brian paced back and forth, playing out everything in his mind, making certain not to leave anything to chance. "Rest now, my blond soul mate. Soon you will understand and accept your place in Tresum. In the process... you will learn obedience to your master."

Brian moved outside, the winds and the night beckoning him... but his desire to claim Justin what now drove him the most. Once they were completely together, his powers within Tresum would be immense. Then, he could deal with the witch that would continue to plague him until she was finally destroyed. Brian vowed to himself one day she would be nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

* * *

Justin's head tossed frantically against the hospital pillow; a sheen of sweat broken out on his body as the dreams once more overtook him. He was with Ethan. They were playfully exploring each other, only the two of them in the world. Then._.. he _was there. Justin pulled free of Ethan to focus his entire attention on the man that stared at them almost mockingly. A look that bespoke of a man knowing things that they couldn't possibly understand... and was amused by that fact.

It wasn't just any man. Even in sleep, Justin knew that to be true. It was _that_ man – again. The beautiful God-like man that continued to haunt his dreams. A man that always stopped short of touching him before he awakened. In his dream world, Justin could admit feeling saddened by that. Despite his reality with Ethan... he also found himself desirous of this man. It was hard to fathom anyone not desiring him.

In an effort to force himself to concentrate on his boyfriend... the man who deserved his loyalty, Justin began repeating his name over and over. "Ethan... Ethan... Ethan."

Justin couldn't see the snarl that attached to the warlock's face... nor know of the possible consequences of the same actions. He heard the hypnotic voice calling out to him, the same one that had lured him earlier... yet, this time the voice held a much different purpose. The voice was a reverberating echo within his head. It was relentless. "_Justin. You cannot resist my voice_." Justin tossed on the bed, his mind in a state of limbo between the dream world, and the transition into wakefulness. The voice continued to drill into him, the tone becoming more determined with each word spoken. "_Come to me, Justin. Come to me_."

"Nooooo," Justin moaned, doing his best to resist... even in his subconscious knowing this to be futile at best. "Ethan..." he whispered, grasping at anything to keep him grounded and safe from the power that threatened to envelop him.

The voice became angry at the continued resistance, and the mention of his lover's name. "_Justin! It is pointless for you to resist. Come to me – NOW_!" The man's voice softened slightly. "_You know what you must do."_

Instantly, Justin sat upright on the bed. Resistance was now a thing of the past. He could no longer deny the man's sultry and hypnotizing call. He didn't even pause to slip on a robe as he left his room, his eyes not even noticing the nurses station, nor the fact that they hadn't noticed his departure. He moved along in what was nothing short of a trancelike state, uncertain of where he was going... only knowing wherever it was – his body was taking him there. He still heard the man's voice, so intimately and insistently... it was as if the man was standing next to him, breathing the words into his ear. Justin knew that wasn't the case... but the closeness of the man was something he felt coursing through him.

"_Come to me now, Justin. Hear my voice and obey..."_

Justin's eyes didn't focus on anything as he made his journey. His destination the only end in sight. He was there within minutes, his urgent, yet almost sluggish steps carrying him with ease. He opened the door to the lighthouse, his footsteps taking him down the steps; even under the spell that now overwhelmed him, knowing the man that haunted his dreams would be waiting for him. He didn't have long to wait. When he finally stood before him, Justin was afraid to look up; uncertain if he would view an old man or the face of God.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No," Justin whispered, his eyes still downcast. "I only know I had to come to you."

"You set me free." Brian smiled, watching him hungrily from his sitting position. He hadn't fully appreciated this boy earlier... nor from his visions of him. He was truly exquisite. His destiny was becoming even sweeter each moment. "Look at me," he rasped, his eyes moving up and down the beautiful blond boy. Brian's voice sharpened. "I said, look at me!"

Obediently, Justin looked up, awareness penetrating the fog that surrounded him. "I set you free."

"Free to exist," Brian agreed. He held out his hand. "Come here."

Eyes widening, knowing he shouldn't be here with this man... shouldn't want to be near him, Justin protested, "Ethan..."

Brian's eyes flared in jealous rage. Ethan again. He would deal with that problem. His voice dropped to a sultry purr. "I am all you will ever need. Now... come to me."

Justin couldn't resist him. Only a small part of him even wanted to fight him. He stepped forward, his eyes closing when he watched the man that he vaguely remembered calling himself Brian when he had released him earlier, standing to his feet. He moaned when he felt the heat of those hands slipping into the opening of his hospital gown, with one flick of the wrist rending it into pieces. He felt hot lips sliding along his neck, a groan escaping the man that was determined to possess him; the sound of a man that had thirsted for a long time, and had now found the nectar he chose to both savor and devour. Justin gasped, unable to believe how good his lips felt on his skin.

He pulled back to look at him briefly, his fingertip running up and down Justin's chest. He viewed in an instant what must have been Justin's father striking him in anger. Brian felt his body pulse with rage. How dare anyone attack what belonged to him! He looked deeply into the blond's transfixed eyes. "I will protect you, Justin." Brian's lips returned to Justin's neck, leisurely licking and sucking his skin, this boy's taste affecting his dick in a way no other man had ever done before him. He marveled at his restraint. It had been so long since he had a man beneath him. That in itself signified just how important this boy was to him. His hands moved along Justin's back as his mouth tasted the skin of his neck; the mixture of sweat and his unique essence turning him on ferociously. "Do not be afraid..." Brian murmured into his neck, his desire for the blond blocking his normally intuitive senses to danger swiftly approaching them. Sliding his hand down to capture the arm of his soon-to-be lover's that had been wounded, Brian whispered, "Let's heal you first... then, I will claim you – over and over again."

A shrill and evil laugh penetrated the room. Justin blinked as he looked for the origin of it... yet instinctively knew he had heard that same laugh in his dreams. That laugh held danger... even more so than the man that held him in his arms. Intuitively, Justin knew this man – Brian – meant him no harm; yet this woman wanted his death. As her laugh escalated, he remembered her part in his dreams only too well... her role in the dreams essentially turning them into nightmares. Unfamiliar with the ways of Tresum, he didn't realize she was allowing him to see it clearly now. He gasped as he felt her rage and hatred for him, remembering how she had killed him in his dreams. Every dream that Brian had come to him had resulted in his own death. Justin knew that was what this woman wanted. He wasn't certain anything could stop her from achieving that... not even this man that he somehow believed wanted to protect him.

"Grace..." Brian sneered, his eyes seeking out her presence, yet unable to see her... but he could more than feel her. "It's over. You have lost. The kiss of a young man has set me free. A man that is destined to be mine!"

Maniacal laughter continued. "Never!" Grace shrieked. "You will never have him! I will see to that." Grace turned her gaze away from Brian's beauty to focus on the pale young man that already obsessed him. Contempt swelled within her heart as she viewed this boy that had so effortlessly achieved what she craved the most – Brian's unyielding desire. They would never be together. Never! Her eyes fastened on the bandage around Justin's arm, eyes glowing in fiery red embers. It only took a moment for blood to begin seeping through his bandage, his cuts instantly reopening and a cry of pain resulting.

Brian savagely pushed Justin behind him. "Leave him alone, Grace! This is between you and me."

"How wrong you are, Darling. You brought him into this." She made herself visible, walking towards him, anger and revenge boiling within her. Rolling her eyes, she snapped, "You actually think you can shield him from me?"

Suddenly feeling an absence, Brian reached behind him, all to find nothing. His nostrils flared as he spat out, "What have you done with him?"

"Relax, dear Brian. He's back in his hospital bed, most likely being attended to by the staff wondering how his wound suddenly reopened."

Brian looked on her in disgust. "You are pathetic, Grace... and your actions will cost you in Tresum."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing on him, still uncertain after all this time how much Brian had mastered in the ways of Tresum.

"I fulfilled the conditions of your curse. The kiss of a young man has set me free. Yet, you don't intend to let it end there. You never intended it! That violates the laws of Tresum."

Grace backed down from him warily. "Nonsense. I haven't returned you to your prison. That has ended. It has nothing to do with the fact that you should be with me! I will never allow you to be happy, Brian. Never!"

"You are so wrong, Grace." Brian's eyes met hers in an equal savagery. "I will have any man I desire... Justin included. There is nothing you can do to stop me. My Tresum powers are nearly equal to yours now. Leave Dante's Cove before my powers surpass your own. Because once they do, dear Grace – I will destroy you!"

Watching as Brian left, the need for revenge continued to fester inside of her. She knew where to hurt him the most... but it wouldn't be with these insignificant men he would undoubtedly slake his long denied lust within. They would be meaningless. The one that mattered was his precious Justin. Once she destroyed him, then Brian would realize he could never be free from her. Finally, he would understand the lengths she would go to in order to have him. Her eyes filled with jealous rage as she remembered the sight of Brian's hands on the boy, his lips moving on his skin in such hungry desire as they had never moved on her. "Poor little Justin," she hissed. "You will die – tonight!"

TBC

_**Note: To those that are familiar with the Dante's Cove series... you really didn't think I would let them come together for their first time quite as easily/quickly? *Grins***_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a short note to remind this is Dark!Brian, supernatural overtones, OOC as a result. This is not indicative of canon. Thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 4**

Brian stepped out of his temporary home a man with a purpose. Grace may have thwarted him with Justin for now... but that wouldn't last. He needed to figure out what Grace planned next. His own demise never occurred to him. She was still disgustingly obsessed with him. In her deluded world she actually perceived she had a chance of wearing him down, making him so desolate that he eventually turned to her. That would never happen no matter how long they lived. He would have to watch her closely. She would attack anyone that began to mean something to him. A human could never resist or survive one of Grace Neville's vicious attacks. For now, he needed to distract her attention away from Justin, at least until he could find a way to protect the blond boy. Brian wasn't accustomed to attachments of any kind... but he knew without a doubt he was somehow connected to that boy. Not having him wasn't an option he could consider. He didn't care what he had to do to achieve his goals... nor whom he had to remove. Possessing Justin was all that mattered.

He slowly walked back towards the hotel, knowing he could find a diversion there. Right now his cock needed relief. It had been so long since he'd felt the tightness of a man's ass gripping his cock, or even the warm and silky feel of a mouth moving over him. He needed that badly – _now_. Once he had that, he could focus on bringing Justin to him. Brian had never desired to own a man as he did Justin. He wouldn't relent until he did. For now he felt relatively comfortable with Justin's safety at the hospital. He knew he probably wouldn't be there for long. Damn Grace for interfering in Justin's wound. An injury he had felt forced to inflict... but it had always been his intention to heal that wound. Now, he was in pain and weakened once more. Brian knew he couldn't allow himself to care too much, at least not right now. Grace would feel that in an instant.

Looking down at the clothing he wore, Brian knew he needed to make some changes in his fashion. As of now he looked conservative at best. Not the look that would best fit in with the laid back style of the Dante's Cove residents. He had always prided himself on only wearing the most stylish ensembles. Brian Kinney had always looked good, no matter what or who he was doing. That wasn't about to change now. He took up a position underneath a tree of the hotel, his stance expressing complete boredom, yet his eyes hunting for the man that would ease the painful ache in his groin. Right now he just needed a mouth on his cock... preferably one that was skilled enough to bring him pleasure quickly. A leisurely fuck was not what he needed right now. One, he didn't have the time... and two, it had been entirely too damned long.

His eyes caught and held a blue-eyed blond that he had met in passing earlier. Or were they green eyes? Right now he couldn't remember if they had spoken then or not. His thoughts had been too diverted elsewhere. Eyes moving to the man's more than adequate lips, then back to his eyes, Brian willed him forward without speaking a word. He rolled his eyes briefly. This was just too easy. He really did hope that Justin gave him a bit more resistance than these fickle minded humans he surrounded himself with. Such ease of victory could get old very quickly. From his initial meetings with Justin, he didn't think he would be nearly as weak as other men. It was a chase and acquisition he was looking forward to with the greatest of anticipation.

"Hey." The blond eyed him up and down, lust and appreciation clearly showing in his eyes. "We met earlier, but you didn't hang around. I'm glad you're back. Are you staying at Hotel Dante?"

Brian cast a bland look towards the hotel that was still in full party swing. It had been so morose during his former life here. Now it was bombarded by the lusty youth that seemed to seek nothing more than sex, alcohol and other vices he was yet to discover. "Hardly," he replied drolly. Brian reached his fingers out to trace the man's lips, conversation not topping his list of priorities.

The man moaned as Brian stroked his lips apart, only speaking long enough to say, "I'm Brandon."

"It doesn't matter," Brian rasped. "All that matters is that you're going to suck my cock. Aren't you?"

Brandon's eyes glazed in hunger. "Yeah, I am." He blinked for a moment, before he admitted, "Although, they usually suck me."

Brian laughed. "I'm not one of _them_." He leaned his head back against the tree, his hand reaching down to undo his slacks before growling, "Get to it."

His eyes darting around in surprise, he asked, "Here?"

Shrugging, Brian responded, "Why not? They are all caught up in their own pleasures to notice. Now, get to it... my time is short."

Brian's eyes darkened as they looked into the man's eyes again, having no intention of being refused while knowing the man didn't wish to reject him. His fingers moved to sink into the hair of the man that quickly knelt and began to tongue his cock, a groan escaping his throat at the feel he had missed almost more than any other. Brian knew this was actually a close second to the feel of a warm, tight ass beneath him... squeezing and milking his cock dry - yet this would do just fine. He began to thrust and grunt as the mouth moved over his engorged length, in his mind Justin's mouth voraciously worshipping him. He looked down at the man, using his Tresum powers to transform him into the exact replica of Justin. Brian slid his fingers from the man's hair, and closed them around his cheeks... now only seeing the boy that obsessed him. It took all the self-control he possessed not to shout out Justin's name as his load burst forward and shot deep down the man's throat. He patted his cheek as he finished, effectively dismissing the man that he knew wouldn't be smart enough to take the hint.

Brandon stood to his feet, a lusty smile on his face when he offered – "Why don't you come up to my room... I can think of ways we can finish the night off."

"I don't think so. I have a sick friend to visit," Brian told him, uncaring if he believed he was feeding him a line or not. As it happened, he wasn't. Brian didn't feel the need to feed lines to anyone. He was always brutally honest with the men he fucked. What was the term the queers used now? He searched his memory banks for all he had forced himself to learn about the present world through magic during his years of captivity. Tricks. Yes, that was it. A strange term he thought... but effective nonetheless. "Let me clear you of any misconceptions, good man. I _never _bottom... nor do I engage in repeat performances. Can your surfer boy brain comprehend that?"

A scowl followed. "You talk strange. I've never heard anything like it." Shrugging that away as unimportant, Brandon answered, "Yeah. I get that. I don't bottom either. So, I guess sadly this is goodnight and goodbye."

"Such a pity," Brian mockingly replied. "You have an ass that merits plowing. Perhaps another time."

Eyes widening, Brandon took a step back, uncomfortable with the feeling that this man could make him do just about anything – even that. "I don't think so." Continuing to eye him warily, he kept slowly backing away. "Well, it's been fun. I hope your friend is okay."

Brian smiled, his thoughts instantly turning to Justin, his mind seeing him peacefully slumbering in his hospital bed. He might have to change that. It wouldn't hurt for his hot little blond to have visions of him in his dreams... hot, explicit dreams that culminated with Brian fucking him ferociously. No. Not a bad idea at all.

* * *

Justin slowly opened his eyes when he heard the nurse insistently calling his name. "What?" he whispered groggily as he looked at the red-headed nurse that glared down at him. His eyes widened in sudden fear and recognition as she released a pin that held the cap on her head, her long hair suddenly cascading free. It was the woman in his dreams. She had come for him. He knew this with the same certainty he knew his own name.

"I see you know me, Justin. That's good. I want you to embrace the fear before I silence it and you – once and for all!" she hissed, glowing red embers appearing in her eyes. A chilling laughter shot from her mouth as she fully took in his terror. She tilted her head to the side as she considered him. "How many times have I killed you in your dreams?"

Gasping fearfully, Justin whispered, "I don't know."

"Oh it doesn't matter. I'll do it in your conscious world now." Her eyes began to scald him in heat, a maniacal laugh escaping as he writhed in pain on the bed.

In the next moment her body was flung across the room, when Justin opened his eyes he found himself looking at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen – again. His entire body aching, yet he could still utter the familiar words- "I set you free."

Grace lunged towards Brian, her intentions to disable him long enough to finish what she had come here to do. "You can't stop me, Brian! I am more powerful than you!"

Brian reluctantly looked away from his beautiful blond boy to cast a scathing glance at the madwoman that sought to capture him once more. With a glance he locked the door to the hospital room, in addition placing a silencing barrier around them. Brian knew it could get very loud in here quickly. "You delude yourself." Brian laughed coldly. "You have no idea all that I have learned and developed while you had me imprisoned me."

She reached her hands out like talons to wrap around his neck, her intent to weaken him long enough to return him to his chains – regardless if she broke the rules of Tresum or not. She gasped when she felt his power emanating from him. "It's not possible. To gain this kind of knowledge and power you had to have help. I will hunt and destroy them... but first I will deal with your weak-minded obsession..."

Justin attempted to sit up in the bed, his fatigue making his progress extremely limited. His eyes flared. "Weak-minded?"

Brian was momentarily distracted from Grace when he fell into the fire in Justin's eyes. So fucking hot, he thought to himself. He couldn't wait to indulge himself within this boy. If not for Grace he would take him – here and now. "Ignore her, Justin. I'm sure she means no insult."

Grace immediately shoved Brian away from her, moving back to the young man that she felt stood in between her and true happiness. "Don't you dare speak for me. This boy means nothing. Once he's gone you will understand your place."

"You won't harm him, Grace. I promise you that!" Brian hissed, his eyes smoldering as he watched Justin recoiling in the bed... fear in the blond's eyes towards both of them. Brian began to speak barely audible chants, a spell of protection quickly encircling Justin. His eyes mere slits, Brian watched a red barrier wrapping itself around Justin, ignoring Grace's angry gasps of anger and disbelief. He continued to chant over and over, watching in satisfaction as red smoke began to materialize, sinking into Justin's skin. There was nothing Grace could do to refute his spell. She could cast another... but none that would break the protection he had just placed on him. Brian hadn't been certain until he'd cast the spell that he had mastered Tresum to this degree. He had simply known it to be Justin's only hope.

A snarl curled Grace's lips. "This isn't over!" she snarled at Brian. She looked back towards Justin's wide-eyed stare, issuing her own chants... Brian gnashing his teeth as he deciphered the spell she now cast on him. "Sleep Justin," she whispered at the end of her spell casting. "Sleep and forget this night... _all _of this night."

Brian watched as Justin fell into a deep sleep, his blond's chest rising and falling. He sneered at the pathetic woman that he despised more than anyone – ever. "You sicken me. You actually believe erasing Justin's memory of me will stop what is meant to be."

"It is not meant to be!" she barked. "You are meant to be with me! Our Tresum powers are destined to be united... as are we. You can't resist that forever."

"You are such a fool, Grace." His eyes slid over her in disgust. "I will _never_ be with you. You fill me with a hate like nothing I've ever known. I regret every moment I ever spent with you." Brian moved closer to his enemy, fire blazing from his eyes. "You have witnessed my power tonight... powers you refused to believe I now possessed. Push me further, Grace." Hatred and revenge glowed in Brian's eyes. "I dare you."

Grace spat at Brian in her overwhelming rage. Next, her eyes turned to look at the beautiful blond boy in impotent fury. Brian's protection spell was absolute. How she hated him right now – both of them. "I'll find another way, Brian. You will never find happiness with him. Never!"

Brian held her gaze with one of his own that was equally determined, not looking away from the spot she stood in until she vanished from the room. He closed his eyes, utilizing his powers to ascertain that she was truly gone. A sigh of relief escaped when he felt the coldness truly gone. He knew Justin would sleep uninterrupted for the rest of the night, but he had to watch him awhile longer. Brian found himself strangely relieved that he was sleeping so peacefully. This boy was changing everything in him. The aloofness, coldness, and most of all the loneliness slowly seeping away. In this instant more than ever he believed that Justin was meant for him.

Reaching out, Brian stroked the perfect skin of Justin's cheek. "Sleep, Justin. It doesn't matter that she has erased your memory. We will be together." Brian leaned down to kiss his cheek, his mouth moving to his ear. Softly he whispered into it, "When you see me again you will desire to know me. And... when I summon you again – this time you will be mine. I swear that to you, Justin. You. Will. Be. Mine."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Justin's eyes slowly flickered open, his vision moderately adjusting to the light and the figure seated at the side of his bed. Gradually pulling his visitor into focus, he smiled seeing it was Ethan. He frowned at the thought. Who else could it have been? There was some nagging thought in the back of his mind that he had been expecting someone else... but that didn't make any sense. He didn't know anyone here really. He had met Ethan's friends only briefly... and then there was nothing. He smiled at his boyfriend, worry scrunching his brows together. "E-Ethan? What's going on?" He looked around the room, realizing for the first time he was in a hospital bed. "This is a hospital, right?"

Ethan's eyes widened, his gaze pulling to Daphne standing at the foot of the bed. "Uh yeah, Justin. You were admitted last night. We were really worried."

"We?" he asked in growing confusion. His head turning he looked down to see where Ethan's friend was standing, her expression appearing as perplexed as he felt. "Daphne wasn't it?"

Daphne moved around to the other side of the bed, her hand reaching out to touch his arm reassuringly. She touched him, her eyes widening with fright for a moment. "Magic. There's been incredible forces in this room." She closed her eyes trying to feel more, but barriers immediately raised to stop her. She glanced at Ethan, looking away at the disapproval in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Justin. I get carried away sometimes. Yes, you're right. I'm Daphne."

Justin looked at Daphne with a degree of uncertainty. "Magic? What kind of magic?"

Ethan rose to his feet, moving closer to stroke the side of Justin's face. "Ignore her ramblings, Baby. She is obsessed with magic. All that you need to worry about is resting and coming home with me later."

"Soon I hope," Justin grumbled. "I don't like it here."

Daphne shuddered. "I can see why." As an afterthought she glared at her good friend. "And... I am not obsessed with magic. I just know when I feel a Tresum power nearby."

Justin's eyes became wide with fear. A fear he didn't understand. He slowly began to sit up, Daphne and Ethan looking at each other in surprise. "T-Tresum? Did you say Tresum?" Justin had no idea why he was asking the question. So much was confusing him. Nothing was making sense. It was like a part of him was missing. But... that didn't make any sense either. Ethan was here. They were together. What else really mattered?

"Does the mention of Tresum mean something to you, Justin?" Daphne asked, watching Justin closely... her knowledge of the ancient power that closely resembled a religion telling her that Justin's life had somehow been touching by true Tresum power. To what ends she didn't know... but Justin's life and path had been affected by it. For his sake, as well as Ethan's, she needed to find out what and hopefully do something to neutralize that power.

Ethan gasped in disbelief. "Daphne, now isn't the time to confuse Justin with your hocus pocus. He's had a rough night. He doesn't need this shit right now."

"Tresum is not hocus pocus." She glared at her friend in fury. "I hate when you mock me. I am telling you that something strange has happened in here tonight... and it has to do with magic. I'm only trying to help both you and Justin."

Justin sat up on the side of the bed, his hand reaching out to touch Daphne's in comfort. "Don't pay him any attention. Ethan is very pragmatic. He doesn't believe anything he can't clearly see."

"Ethan is still in the room... if you hadn't noticed," he whined almost petulantly. "But... I can see one thing, you are ready to come home with me. I'll go see what I can do about getting your release papers sped along."

"Thank you." Justin cast a loving smile on his boyfriend, unaware that it didn't quite reach his eyes; a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the woman hovering next to his side.

Daphne watched Ethan leave the room, before she turned back to face Justin with a narrow-eyed gaze. "You're not in love with him. Are you?"

Justin's jaw dropped. He frowned at her in amazement. "What are you talking about? Of course I love him."

"I don't think you understood me," she began more gently. "You may love him; in fact, I'm sure you do. However, you are not _in _love with him."

"I really don't think you're in the position to make that assessment, Daphne. We've barely just met." Justin looked away from her probing eyes, in his heart fearing that she could be right. He had already clearly mapped out what he thought his life would be here in Dante's Cove. Her announcement didn't fit in well with his long-term plans.

She pursed her lips as she examined him closely. "You might not realize it, Justin... but I think in fairness to both yourself and Ethan you really need to give it some thought."

Justin's back stiffened sharply. "There's nothing to think about. I love Ethan. He is the only man for me."

Daphne didn't believe him; although, she believed Justin meant what he was saying. "I hope so, Justin. I really do."

* * *

Brian knew he should force himself to fully awaken, but for some reason found himself hesitant to do so. He realized in part it could have been in spending his first night of comfort sleeping in an actual bed, and not in a chained position for the first time in over a century. As much as that would provoke a sleep induced state for him, Brian knew it was much more. He wasn't one to linger in bed when there were things to do. And... there were many things for him to do. He had a life to get established here in Dante's Cove... then there was Justin. The obstacles that hindered his pursuit of the man that he knew was destined to be his needed to be worked out quickly. Brian didn't intend to allow Justin to become further enmeshed in the life of this Ethan that he professed to love.

He flinched in his semi-sleep as he thought of this still unknown man. Justin couldn't love him truly. They were meant to be together. Brian had felt this through the deepest powers of Tresum long before he had summoned him to set him free. "Justin..." he whispered in a half awake state. He wanted him so badly. Brian knew he would have him. It would only be a matter of time... and not much at that. His need was too great. He had to bind him to him quickly. Once he had Justin secured at his side, he could share the beauty of Tresum with him... among so many other treasures. With his guidance, Justin would develop his own powers within Tresum... and then, he could merge it into his own. At that moment, he would be so powerful that Grace could never threaten or harm anyone he cared about again.

First, he had to seduce Justin. The attachment he felt towards his Ethan needed to be permanently severed. Brian knew he would do whatever he deemed necessary to achieve that. Nothing was more important than fulfilling his destiny. Justin and the full power they would attain together was his true fate. He had been tormented by the visions for so many years now. He had remained patient within his chains knowing what had been waiting for him. There had never been a doubt in his mind that Justin would be worth it. Even now as he continued to realize the difficulty of his pursuit – whether it be Grace's interference or Justin's remarkable resistance, Brian still believed Justin would be worth everything.

Brian suddenly found his sleep-hazed state slipping away when the most erotic of sensations began to consume him. He blinked his eyes open at what he saw before him. His first instinct told him it had to be a dream. He knew he just had to be still sleeping, but when he watched that beautiful body that he so desperately desired beginning to sinuously slide against his own, Brian lost all grasp on rational thought. How was calm, cohesive thought possible when the object he most desired was so obviously willing and burning with the same hunger that consumed him. He shook his head in slight disbelief when Justin pulled the sheet away, the only covering that separated their naked bodies. Brian knew this wasn't possible... but there was nothing he wanted more than to have this boy. He was alarmed by the intensity of his desire for Justin... but he was quickly coming to realize it was inescapable.

"This isn't possible," Brian whispered, his head arching back as Justin's lips moved up his legs, playfully bypassing his cock to swirl languorously around his navel. "The spell. You shouldn't remember me or know how to come to me." Brian began to wonder if he had somehow summoned Justin to him in his subconscious mind. He knew it wasn't impossible. His Tresum powers were great... but he should be able to remember it now that he was awake.

His tongue began to stab into Brian's navel, a moan of desire rolling freely from his throat. "I don't know about any spell. I just know I had to come to you."

Brian's fingers began to sink into the blond strands, kneading them in and out, his cock twitching at having his chosen prey so acquiescent before him. "My desire for you is equaled within you Justin. Magic could not circumvent that." Brian growled as Justin flattened his body against his, hips jerking in readiness to spread the beautiful boy open beneath him. "You were meant to be mine. None of her sorcery will ever stop me."

"Yours..." Justin purred against Brian's neck, his tongue slowly tasting his skin, a deep needful groan escaping when Brian's fingers slid down to sink into the curves of his ass.

"Always mine," Brian snarled, his breathing beginning to quicken, unaware of how soon his desire would turn into the deepest of rage.

The evil cackle escaped at the same time long strands of reddish hair replaced the blond strands against his neck, the true identity of this interlude quickly revealed. "How right you are, my pet. You will always be mine. No one else shall ever have you!"

Brian grasped the vicious bitch around her throat, his hands squeezing before he wrestled her beneath him. A red glow flared in his eyes as she became silent, her gaze hypnotized by the spell he was silently evoking. Brian didn't wait long to let his intentions be known. His voice began to vibrate as he commanded, "Powers of Tresum – hear my call. Enslave the bitch that seeks to destroy me. Powers of Tresum, chain her in the bonds that once enslaved me. I implore of you, imprison her now!" In the briefest of moments, they were once again propelled to the cellar that had been his home for over one hundred years. This time his former captor was the one in chains.

A shrill laugh followed, one that soon turned into screams of rage and terror. "You can't do this, Brian! You don't have the power to keep me in chains! I will summon the full wrath of Tresum upon you!"

"Do your worst!" Brian hissed. "Every time you escape and try to fuck with my life, I will find another way to thwart you. My Tresum powers have fully evolved. It is time for you to accept it."

"I will find out who has empowered you... and I will destroy them! I swear to you, Brian – I will!" Grace yanked at the bonds that held her knowing nothing but magic could free her now.

Brian smiled coldly at her, his mind quickly diverting to what he needed to do next. "Don't worry, Grace. I'll return to give you updates on my progress... or better yet, perhaps I'll visit you again in... hmmmm let's say another one-hundred years."

"Bastard!" she screamed as Brian quickly moved up the stairs, her teeth grinding together as she heard him securing the lock in place. "I should have killed you! I will correct my past mistakes when I'm free."

Amused laughter filled the room, a laugh filled with joy at Brian's victory, along with contempt for the woman now in chains. As the blonde materialized in front of the chained woman, clapping was the only sound to be heard. "Hello, dear sister. How foolish of you not to figure it out. Who do you think enabled Brian to be so empowered. His strength is immense now. And... once he is joined completely with his soul mate, Justin will master Tresum with him. Then, Brian's power will propel him to be the true leader of Tresum." A mocking laugh followed. "What's even better, Sister... there isn't a damned thing you can do about it."

"Lindsay..." Grace sneered, her eyes widening in a combination of fear and hatred. "I should have killed you when we were children. Mother warned me... and I didn't listen. Hear me well, Lindsay... when I am free of these chains, and we both know that I will be... destroying _you_ will become my number one objective. Run, little sister, run!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lindsay paced back and forth in front of her chained sister, her finger tapping against her chin as if in the deepest of thoughts. She turned to look at Grace struggling against the bonds that held her, a rich and boisterous laugh escaping. "Dear sister, you forget yourself. You threaten me when I am the one who is free... and you are enslaved in chains."

"My captive state is only temporary... and you know that!" Grace hissed, her eyes shooting daggers of hatred at her sister. If she could, she would shoot them directly into her heart. She should have killed her years ago instead of breaking her fickle heart. "I should have killed you... and not your disgusting lover. I had all the power then. You couldn't have survived. But... I went the path of destroying you another way."

"You should have killed me, Grace. That was a mistake that will cost you everything." Lindsay's eyes slid over Grace in contempt. "Look at you now. You are a shrew. What man would ever love you... let alone even want you. Certainly not Brian. You have never understood him or what he needs."

"I suppose you know him so well." Grace openly sneered. "I think you've always been in love with him too. It's too bad for you. He was mine first. He'll always be mine!"

Lindsay looked at her older sister in disbelief. "You have absolutely gone insane. Brian had eluded to it, but I hadn't realized the depth of your insanity. You really believe he belongs to you, and that he will ever look on you in anything other than disgust."

"You know nothing! You never have! Brian loves me. Me! He just doesn't want to relinquish his Tresum powers to me. But... I will have them, and I will have _him_." Grace's eyes glowed in her hatred, cursing the chains that made her powers ineffectual. "Powers of Tresum hear me. Powers of Tresum hear me..." Grace began to recite the chant over and over, as she continued to be unanswered she screamed in outrage, her eyes venomously attacking her sister when she found her abilities completely thwarted. "This isn't possible. Brian could call out to his insipid blond when he was in chains. Why don't mine work now? I am more powerful than him."

"Who do you think helped Justin hear Brian's voice?" Lindsay cackled in delight when Grace continued to shriek.

Grace spat at her sister, a mocking laugh emitting when she watched her sister recoiling in disgust. "I will destroy you, Lindsay. You won't win. You can't win. I am the stronger. The powers you possess are vastly inferior to the powers I can raise."

Lindsay lifted her hands upwards. "That no longer appears to be the case, sister."

Grace's ear-piercing screams continued, the sound growing weaker the more she squealed. "What have you done? I can barely hear myself now?"

Lindsay began to walk towards the stairs, her head turning to laugh at her sister mockingly. "Think I'm a fool, dear sister? I assure you, I am not. I can't allow you to pull some unsuspecting innocent victim down here to release you. We both know you never leave witnesses. I'm afraid, my dearest darling, you are to remain until Brian decides otherwise." Laughter filled the room again. "That being the case, I think you'll be here even longer than you managed to enslave him."

"Don't count on it," she hissed. "I will be free... then, both of you will suffer. I swear to you that!" Grace's words fell on Lindsay's back, curses falling from her lips as she heard her heels tapping on the stairs, but unable to turn around to watch her departing. Grace pulled at the bonds, her mind searching for every spell that could undo this outrage. She would summon any and all spirits necessary to free her from these chains. Controlling, and if need be, destroying Brian had been her sole objective. Her priorities had now changed. Lindsay was how Brian had derived his power. She would pay dearly for that. Both of them would come to realize she was the true Tresum power. Once Lindsay was gone, Brian would be weak. She knew exactly how to capitalize on that.

* * *

Brian had been in the shadows for nearly half an hour watching the lovebirds frolicking at the beach; Justin's lover far more attentive on him than was being returned. That was the only thing that was saving the scruffy-headed man right now. Brian's lips curled up in contempt as he gave the man he knew to be named Ethan a scathing glance. He was not worthy to be touched by his Justin. His eyes narrowed on them sharply as Ethan tackled Justin down to the sand, rolling him around playfully, somewhat encouraged when Justin issued a token protest.

"What the fuck, Ethan? I do still have a bandage on, whether I need it or not..." Justin grumbled, knowing Ethan hadn't done any harm, yet still not thrilled with his energetic games. He still felt so weakened. At times he felt like he'd lost more than a large portion of blood the past two days... but he knew nothing else was missing.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I wasn't thinking about that." Ethan bit his lip thoughtfully. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you, I guess now that we're together I am just a little too excited."

Justin grimaced, instantly feeling like a total jerk. "I'm sorry. I just want to relax. Take it one step at a time... you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ethan pouted, uncertain how he felt about Justin not being as excited about their reunion as he was. Something had been off since he was in the hospital, but he didn't know what it could be. He hoped time would set everything back to normal... but he just couldn't shake his bad feelings. "Uhhh, you want to go home? I wouldn't object to spending the rest of the night secluded with my boyfriend."

"No!" Justin visibly flinched at the hurt he instantly read in Ethan's eyes. "What I mean is... I just got out of the hospital today. I really like it down here. You don't mind if we stay awhile longer... do you?"

Ethan leaned forward and kissed Justin briefly on the lips. Something was very wrong. Justin was shutting him out. In fact, he felt like Justin was pulling away. He wasn't sure how to get things back to where they were. One thing was for certain... Justin was worth it. He would do whatever he had to do to keep Justin. "I don't mind at all, Baby. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy too."

Brian continued to look on, his disgust only continuing to grow. In his estimation, this Ethan was the most pathetic excuse for a human he had ever encountered. Clearly Justin wasn't as committed to their relationship. Brian had the feeling this stemmed back further than when he had entered his life. He had watched Justin's twist into almost a snarl each time Ethan had referenced him as 'Baby'. Justin obviously didn't appreciate that sentiment. He didn't blame him at all. They were truly so much alike in many ways. Once he trained Justin in the art of Tresum, they would be even more so. For now, he needed to rid himself of what was nothing more than a pesky annoyance. It didn't matter to him how Ethan was removed... it only mattered that he was. Then, his full pursuit of Justin could begin.

His eyes drilled into the back of Ethan's head, as he began to chant his name over and over, making certain that only Ethan could hear him. He rolled his eyes as Ethan began to question Justin, thinking he was so eerily calling his name. Justin only looked at Ethan in confusion, shaking his head and reaching for an unopened bottle of beer, quickly opening it and taking a long sip. Brian found it easy to reach out and penetrate Ethan's mind. He was so weak, and entirely simple-minded. With a great deal of probing that only took a few moments to do, Brian made an interesting discovery. Justin was not Ethan's true love. There had been another... and one that he still cared about significantly. Very interesting, he thought. He looked again into Ethan's mind, a smile curving his lips at what he could see. This young man was still in Ethan's life. He wondered if Justin knew about him. As the face and body came into focus, he found him mediocre as well. What stood out the most was the setting. This man also stayed at Hotel Dante. Brian was almost saddened by his realization. He would have had no problem in killing Ethan... but it appeared fate had given him another solution. It was one that he would initiate first... providing it didn't take too long.

Tired of his increased knowledge of Ethan's overly bland mind, Brian used his power even further. He needed a few moments with Justin to reestablish a connection. As much as he knew he couldn't eradicate Grace's forgetting spell... there were ways he could utilize it. He needed to be alone with him to do that. Within moments he had planted images in Ethan's mind of things he needed to see to immediately. Ethan was no match for his strong will and immense power. In a few short minutes, Ethan was kissing Justin again and murmuring his apologies along with his promise to return quickly.

Brian hissed under his breath for only Ethan to hear. "You will not return until I command it."

Ethan's eyes were glazed, a spell totally encompassing him as he walked away. He walked directly past Brian standing near a tree... but didn't look at him once. Very good, Brian thought. Very good indeed. His eyes moved over Justin sitting comfortably on the beach, his more predatory instincts wanting him to push him into the sand and claim him – here and now. He knew mentally Justin wasn't ready for that. Brian knew he could use magic to make Justin both willing and eager; yet strangely, he didn't want him that way. No matter how much he burned for him, and it had been a desire that was steadily consuming him, Brian wanted Justin's heartfelt desire for him more than anything. He swore he would have that. It was his intention to use the least amount of magic neccessary with Justin.

He leisurely walked towards Justin, silently lowering himself to the sand. Right now he didn't even care that the sand and dirt would soil his clothing. All that mattered was regaining a connection with Justin. "We meet again," Brian breathed in a rich, husky voice.

Justin gasped as he looked over at the stranger, a man that wasn't quite a stranger. "Meet again? I've never met you." Always brutally honest, Justin continued, "I would remember if I had."

"Thank you, Justin. I'll take that as a compliment." Brian looked at Justin thoughtfully for a long moment, still trying to determine how effective Grace's spell on him truly was. He remembered Grace's words precisely – S_leep and forget this night. All of this night._ Yes, that was where Grace had erred. He had been coming to Justin in dreams and visions long before the night he summoned him to set him free. Justin might forget coming to him... but he could be reminded of his face that had featured prominently in the young blond's dreams. "Look at me, Justin. Really look at me."

Scowling, Justin demanded, "Why do you keep calling me by my name? I don't know you. We've never met!" Justin suddenly turned to look at the persistent man beside him, confusion overtaking him again. He didn't know this man... but somehow he did. It wasn't possible. The man's face was slightly familiar... but how could he forget such a man? This man was one that would feature in one's thoughts – awake and asleep. The typical man of ones dreams.

"It's beginning to come to you. I can feel it! Damn that witch!" Brian snarled. "You need to remember the connection we share... not just a damned dream." Brian realized his words might sound quite mad to Justin... but his anger with Grace always transported him to a very bad place. "Look into my eyes, Justin. See what you have forgotten. It won't bring back your own memories of last night, but you can relive the night in that way."

Justin tried to look away, but some undeniable force prevented any movement that pulled him from the beautiful Adonis before him. His eyes moved frantically back and forth as he began to see things that couldn't be real... ones that just weren't possible. Justin cried out as he watched himself standing before an old man, the scene shrouded by some sort of fog, then moments later seeing the man transformed into the beautiful man that sat next to him now. He shook his head, it isn't possible. He had no memory of this... and yet, he was real in this vision. Justin stood shakily to his feet, backing away from the man fearfully. He held up his hand as the man made to follow. "P-please, just leave me alone. I don't know what you want... or how you can play these tricks on my mind, but I don't want any part of it."

"Stop. Do not run from me, Justin." Brian slowly stalked after him, trying to handle this without magic nor from laying his hands on him. Brian knew just one casual touch and he would go up in flames. He was in such a painful need for this special young man, and he hadn't fucked a man in over a century. His control had never been as shaky as it was now. "You can't resist me, Justin." He kept walking until Justin was backed into the same tree he had been watching him from earlier. "Look at me again, Justin. Open your eyes to the fact that I am the man you have been dreaming about. It's time to stop dreaming and start fulfilling our destiny." Brian bracketed Justin against the tree, careful not to touch him, right now simply enjoying the closeness of him, and the delicious scent of him that instantly permeated into total awareness.

"I know who you are," Justin hissed. "You filled my dreams with terror. I don't know how you found me, or how you are getting inside my head... but it's not going to happen anymore. I have a boyfriend. There is no place in my life for anyone else."

Brian's eyes flared in anger as jealous rage swelled within him. He knew that Justin didn't love Ethan. What he couldn't stand was the knowledge of the times the two of them had lain together. He was tormented by the sight and sound of their limbs entwined. Brian vowed that would end very soon. "Your boyfriend is nothing! You are meant to be with me. It is our destiny. Not only that, it is the will of Tresum."

"Tresum? Wait a minute, I've heard that word." Justin searched his brain. "Daphne spoke of Tresum in my hospital room." Justin shook his head belligerently. "I don't care. I want no part of it. Not now or ever."

A smile crossed Brian's lips, Justin's words of another having knowledge of Tresum not escaping him. He would deal with this Daphne later. Quickly he was finding there was much to learn here. He would know it all, one step at a time. His eyes glowed as he looked into Justin's beautiful blue ones, a frown of regret appearing when he read the fear in Justin's eyes. Unable to resist, Brian reached up to run his hand along Justin's face, his voice low as he whispered, "You have nothing to fear from me, Justin. I will never hurt you. In fact, I want to protect you. There is so much I can share with you. You just need to come to me."

Justin felt mesmerized by those beautiful and penetrating eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the immense allure of this strange man. "No. I'm with Ethan. I'll never come to you. Never."

Brian laughed, his ears picking up a sound in the distance. Lindsay. Not the most perfect of timing, but they did have much to discuss. She wouldn't intrude until after Justin was gone. Lindsay was more than aware of the importance of his union with Justin. He looked deeply into Justin's eyes, unable to resist using his Tresum powers to control one thing that continued to be abhorrent to him... the one element that still existed that could make him act out in rage should it continue. "Go home, Justin. Sleep. You will not allow Ethan to touch you. The injuries you sustained have made you weak... and so very tired. Your desire for him is diminishing."

Nodding as the fog surrounded his mind, Justin agreed. "Diminishing, yes it has been."

"Good boy," Brian purred. "I will summon you soon. We will explore the powers of Tresum as one. Remember my words, Justin. Ethan is _not_ to touch you." Brian's lips twisted into a savage snarl. "His fate is now in your hands, Justin." Brian released Justin from the spell, knowing enough would remain in his subconscious. Whenever Ethan attempted to touch Justin, he knew Justin would recoil in disgust. He would still need to remove Ethan completely from the picture... but knowing their intimacy would no longer continue made it so he could concentrate on equally important matters. Unable to resist, Brian leaned in closer, attempting to steal a kiss from the most perfect lips he'd ever seen.

Justin's eyes widened. "Don't. Please don't kiss me. I-I need to go. I just can't do this now."

Brian watched with hungry eyes as Justin fled from him. There wasn't a doubt in either of their minds that he could stop him... but the time wasn't quite right yet. It wouldn't be much longer now. His desire for Justin was beginning to smolder in him now. It would be soon... and the best part was in the knowing that Justin would desire him just as feverishly. He had felt desire emanating from Justin tonight. A desire that was directed at him, and him alone. Brian knew once he had a few more pieces in place he would truly begin his hunting. He could hardly wait to truly begin their games...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: **There is no Brian/Justin interaction in this chapter. This is only the much needed talk between Brian and Lindsay - what I refer to as a 'plot progression' chapter. What happens here should lay the groundwork for what is to happen between them next. It should answer some questions, though. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"You can scamper on out now, Lindsay..." Brian drawled, his eyes trained on the trees behind which Lindsay stood hiding.

Glaring at her oldest and most dearest friend, Lindsay retorted, "I do NOT scamper!"

"I trust you heard everything-" Brian went on in a bored tone, his hope that their talk to be short. He had much he needed to be doing.

Lindsay nodded, censure and concern in her gaze. "Enough to know that you need to get your jealousy under control before you lose everything! Unless, of course, you want to end up like Grace."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, dear friend. As you should well know – I DON'T do jealousy. I merely do results." Brian looked away from her probing gaze, knowing he would show far more emotion that he cared to right now.

"Right. That explains why you just placed a spell on your aspirant, prohibiting him from having sex with his boyfriend." She looked at Brian knowingly. "If that's not jealousy, perhaps you tell me what it is-"

Brian glared at Lindsay, refusing to verbally agree with her allegations. They both knew it was true. He could see no need to speak the words. "It's called moving things along... nothing more. If I need to be more precise - severing the bond, such as it is, that exists between them."

"Moving things along... nothing more." Lindsay repeated Brian's words, a mischievous laugh tumbling from her lips. "How about this, then. Perhaps this little mental treat will make you see the truth..."

Before Brian could ask what she meant, he felt the sensation of a sexual aura surrounding him... but it wasn't him in the vision that was encased in a thick fog. As he peered inside, he could see the head of Ethan Gold enthusiastically bobbing up and down on Justin's cock. They were in the back seat of a car, and his blond's head was arched backward as total bliss transformed his face into the most beautiful expression he had ever beheld on a man. Brian waved his hand in the air, hissing out in rage – "Stop this, Lindsay. There is no fucking need!"

Her intentions not being to torment her friend, Lindsay made the vision disappear... regret clearly reflected in her eyes. "I don't mean to upset you, Brian. You should know that... but you need to understand how your feelings for Justin weakens you."

"I am not weak, Lindsay." Bluntly, Brian explained, "You forget how long it's been since I've had a man. How do you expect me to react when the man that I am fated to be with not only shuns me, but clings to another man? These circumstances do not go well with my temperament."

"I know that, Brian. Although, let me put your mind at rest on one thing. Justin is not in love with Ethan. Fate is every bit as magical as the magic we possess. Justin has been slowly coming to the awareness that he doesn't belong with Ethan. Befuddling his head with spells won't help in that. Right now, I think his love is steeped in gratitude. Ethan saved him from a horrible life... and don't forget, that brought him here."

Brian's nostrils flared. He wouldn't be grateful to that odious man for anything. "Correction – Tresum led Justin here. Everything else is coincidental."

"Fine. Whatever. Just get your focus back, Brian. That is the only way you will win." Lindsay reached into her pocket for an envelope, extending it to Brian in one rushed motion. "This is yours."

"What is it?" Brian asked, looking at the sealed envelope suspiciously.

"I took the liberty of purchasing a beachfront house for you. It is private... and it is everything you said you wanted. The check is what you have left from your fortune after I purchased the house. You'll need a car yet, but I figured you would want to choose that." She laughed at the shocked expression on Brian's face. "Monetary values are much different than when Grace first imprisoned you... but as you can see, you are still a very rich man. I made some investments with your inheritance that really paid off. You, my friend, are a millionaire..."

Brian was incredulous as he looked at the figure on the check. This was unbelievable. He still couldn't understand why Lindsay was going to such efforts to help him... but he knew there would be a payday attached. Nothing came for free. And so far, everything she had done for him had been exactly that. "Thank you, Linz. I have no words... and that doesn't happen often." Brian laughed, unable to believe what he was now seeing. "Granted I could conjure up any kind of lifestyle I wanted, but this makes everything legitimate... and allows me to establish a proper reputation. I have a feeling that is something Justin needs in his life."

"He has been through so much in his young life, Brian. He really needs caring and understanding. But above all... you need to secure his loyalty soon."

"I will. He wants me. I've felt it. I just need to rid myself of his boyfriend... and then he WILL come to me. I swear it!" Brian vowed vehemently, in his mind being no chance for failure. "This house is one of the loose ends that I wanted to resolve before I fully began my pursuit. There is one other matter... one that I think would be of interest to you. Justin spoke in passing of someone that had been speaking of Tresum. I believe he called her Daphne."

"Yes. I have felt a slight presence. I think she is just learning the ways of Tresum. I will work on finding her and determining if she is friend or foe. I'll let you know about that. For now, you need to concentrate on Justin... and only him." She looked at him sternly. "I can't stress strongly enough how vital it is to secure him soon. It doesn't matter how you win his loyalty – all that matters is that he submits wholly to you."

At one time Brian had felt the same. That all changed shortly after their first kiss. "You are wrong, Lindsay. It does fucking matter. I want Justin to want me for me... not because of the will of Tresum."

"I don't believe this!" Lindsay snapped. "You are falling in love with him. While that's fine, you can't let it divert you from what matters most."

Brian eyed her coldly. "Tell me what that might be, dear friend? Would that be Tresum or is it simply destroying your sister?"

"They are one and the same!" Lindsay's eyes glowed with red, hot fire. He just didn't get it. She hadn't wanted to tell him the secret yet... but Brian's resistance now forced her hand. "You are the future leader of Tresum, Brian. And... it can only be achieved by your possession of Justin, your aspirant virgin sacrifice to the Tresum Gods."

His head reared back as laughter erupted. He looked back at her incredulously, instantly realizing she meant all the insanity she just spoke. "You are as twisted as your sister. For one, your sister has long been hailed the supreme goddess of Tresum; and secondly, Justin is obviously not a virgin!"

"The Tresum council has grown weary of Grace and her archaic ways. She just wants to control and she doesn't care who she hurts to do that. Her methods are not the true Tresum way. The council seeks a leader that will maintain order without destroying everyone in their path. Grace's ways constantly exposes us to the world. Her time is done... and you will be in complete power once you claim your aspirant." Lindsay paused briefly, making certain that Brian was clearly grasping everything. "In regards to Justin, yes he is a virgin. His heart is pure and beautiful. Despite what he thinks he feels for his boyfriend he has never experienced love. It is his destiny to love and surrender completely to you."

Brian felt his cock harden at those words. Justin surrendering to him in all ways was what he wanted more than anything. It was what he was determined to have. He had never felt this way about another man in his life. The more he learned, the more he truly understood that they were meant to be. Nothing would keep them apart. He dared anyone to try. "That may be... but it doesn't equate him to being a virgin."

Lindsay sighed deeply. She hadn't wanted to speak the words. What she had to tell Brian held the power of pushing him over the edge. Brian was essentially primitive... and he had been locked away for so long. Knowing that he would be the first with the man that obsessed him, perhaps even loved, would drive a man such as him insane. Patience would be non-existent. Yet, his lack of focus left her no other choice. "You need to remember the larger picture, and not the one of relieving your dick. Justin has never been taken by another man except orally. When he gives you the gift of his heart and that part of him that he hasn't trusted to another man – your bond and your power will be complete. You can't screw this up and take him before he's ready. It is your only chance to destroy Grace... "

"That's what this is really about, isn't it?" Brian asked almost mockingly. "You never had the guts to kill her... and now you expect me to do that for you."

"Not exactly. I made a promise long ago that I wouldn't kill her. I couldn't break that. Back then, I didn't have the power to do so either." A malicious twist curved her lips. "You have in your hands the ability to do something that will destroy her far worse than death."

Brian smiled. "Strip her of her power..."

"Exactly! If you fulfill the prophecy by claiming Justin in the proper manner, not only will you have him... but Grace can be rendered human. I know that thought intrigues you."

"Very much so. That bitch has been the plague of my existence..." Brian hissed. "Tell me this – does Grace have any idea of this?"

Lindsay thought about that for a moment. "It has been kept from her to protect Justin. She would have never allowed him to be born if she knew. But... she does know of the prophecy."

"She just doesn't know who completes it," Brian mused. "It explains much of why she has always been so obsessed with keeping me to herself. I knew it was much more than my obvious charms..."

"Well, you do have many of those, darling." Lindsay's voice was teasing, and a bit relieved that Brian seemed to be grasping what kind of power he held in his hands. "My advice is that you be your seductive best with Justin. Don't be so controlling with him. He needs to fall in love with you."

Brian's eyes became stormy, the need continuing to pulse within him to seek and devour the blond that was essentially the other half of him. "I will seduce him, Lindsay. You don't need to worry about that."

"And... he needs to love you. Don't forget that Brian. Your soul mate needs to love and trust you implicitly."

"He will." Brian felt his heart thundering in his chest, knowing he had never wanted anything more. "I will have it all. Justin, the full powers of Tresum... and my revenge on your sister." Brian knew his greatest test would be himself. He wanted the boy with an urgency that wasn't of this world. All he had to do was see him in his mind and he was aching and hard. If Justin's complete seduction took very long he wasn't certain he could stop from using all the power he possessed to make things happen.

Lindsay read her friend exceptionally well and understood the struggle he faced. "If Grace finds a way to get free, she will throw stumbling blocks in your path. We both need to be alert. You can't trust anyone, Brian. She could use anyone as a vessel. And above all, you must be patient with Justin. Everything depends on that."

"That's what I worry about the most." Brian knew it was pointless to deny how much he wanted Justin. It was apparent in his every word and action. "I will be fine once Justin's boyfriend is out of the picture... and I know exactly how to achieve that."

"Don't kill him, Brian. That could backfire on you drastically-"

"That won't be necessary." Brian recalled Ethan's innermost thoughts. He would find this man that Ethan truly loved and force a reunion. Then, his hunting of Justin would begin. "I'm going to work on that little obstacle tonight. Justin will be with me soon. That, my dear friend is a solemn promise..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Brian stood not far from the entrance to Hotel Dante, his senses soaring at the various presences he felt inside. Justin and Ethan were asleep. He could see his beautiful blond curled away from his lover; a man that Brian had decreed wouldn't be in that most envied position any longer. The scruffy haired man didn't deserve one kiss from the man that was destined to not only belong to him, but be his partner in Tresum as well. He wouldn't receive more than that from Justin again. No matter what spell he had to evoke, or what methods he needed to implement – Ethan would _not _touch Justin again.

Then, there was Michael. He wasn't asleep, nor would he be for awhile. Brian had plans for him. During the short walk from the beach to the hotel, Brian had been summoning him. The power of Tresum was so powerful on the weak and helpless. Even with no prior connection to this Michael, his control over him was already absolute. Soon it would be even more so. It amused him that he was in actuality bringing together two men that genuinely yearned for each other. Michael seemed to be the only one of the pair that understood his feelings for the other. Ethan would need a bit more prodding. Brian didn't have a problem with that. Watching him jump through hoops of his making pleased him immensely. Once he had them lost in each other as they should be – then, Justin would be open for his seduction. That was a task in which he never failed. It was one that couldn't end in failure this time. Far too much was at stake.

He stood underneath the tree, his senses feeling everything his prey inside felt; eyes closing he blocked out everything but the man he sought to use for his plans tonight. "Come to me, Michael." Brian's eyes opened as he felt his victim moving about inside. "Do not delay. Come to me NOW." Brian watched the lethargic footsteps approaching him, his brows arching as the appearance of the man came more fully into focus. His first thought – it was good that this moronic Ethan loved this Michael; for in a competition without sentiment attached, this man could _never _compete with one such as Justin. When Michael was directly in front of him, Brian held up his hand to stop him. "That's close enough, Michael."

"Who are you?" Michael asked in confusion, his eyes wide on the man in front of him. "You're beautiful."

"That's true. I am. However, you are not interested in me, Michael. And... who I am doesn't matter either." Brian's eyes drilled into the ones that couldn't look away, his voice hypnotic when he spoke. "There is a man that you desire above all others. A man that you want to feel taking you right now. Tell me about him, Michael. Release all your fears of insecurity and tell me what he means to you."

A dreamy smile appeared on Michael's face. "Ethan," he whispered. "You mean Ethan."

"Yes, Ethan." Brian's response was a self-satisfied purr. So it was true. He hadn't really doubted Michael's desire and love for Ethan, but now hearing it made it much more real. Magic had no bearing on Michael's feelings for Ethan. It was forbidden to use Tresum to force love in another. Desire could be cast through a spell, but never love. Michael truly loved Ethan. As Brian continued to observe Michael, he found them to be the most appropriate of matches. He couldn't wait to see them together – where they belonged. His voice dropped even lower. "Tell me what stops you from going to Ethan now."

Anger and jealousy flared in Michael's eyes. "Justin," he hissed. "Ethan loves Justin. He only sees me as his friend." Michael began to babble about how they were once much more, but Ethan pulled back, and he didn't fight it at the time, knowing he couldn't bear to lose him as a friend too. "I could be everything to him. Justin doesn't love him. I know he doesn't. At least not like I love him."

"Forget about Justin," Brian told him, his eyes flaring as he looked up toward the window he knew rested close to where Justin slept. How he forced himself to resist extracting Ethan by force from that bed and placing himself next to Justin; claiming him over and over again. He couldn't do that. The destiny they shared was almost a curse. Justin must come to him of his own free will and surrender his body to him and the ways of Tresum. If not for that, Brian knew he would be taking him right now. "I can help you, Michael. Do you want that?"

"H-help me how?" Michael stammered, unable to pull free from the most intense eyes he'd ever seen.

"Return to your room; once you arrive there will be a knock on your door. It will be the man you love." Brian's mind hadn't been focused solely on Michael during this conversation; he had been invading Ethan's dreams as well. His desire was at a fever pitch right now. When he awoke he would be shocked to find not only a hardened, leaking cock... but find it to be so with Michael's face in his mind; not the beautiful blond boyfriend laying asleep beside him. Ethan would run from the room in horror and seek out the man of his dreams. Then, fate would do the rest.

Michael shook his head incredulously. "Who are you? How can you promise these things? Ethan is with Justin. He won't come to me. As much as I want that; I know he won't."

"If you want him you will do as I say. How I can manage this doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are with him. Be honest with him for once and he can be yours." Brian began to back away, knowing his work here was done. "It's all up to you now, Michael." Brian stepped away from the tree and out of sight, watching as Michael sluggishly went back inside. He released him from his spell; the reunion of lovers must not be under the effects of magic. He had felt the desire and love they held for each other in an instant; they only needed a push to get them together. Their own needs would do the rest.

Brian carefully deliberated on what to do next. A part of him wanted to slide into the bed next to Justin once Ethan had gone. But... he knew that wasn't the right path. As satisfying as it would be, it wouldn't give him what he wanted most – Justin's unconditional and loving devotion. As much as he wanted his body, and that wasn't even in question; he wanted their destiny fulfilled just as much. It shocked him how much he wanted that. Brian wondered if that was the work of Tresum, or if he could really care for this man that destiny had ordained to become his. He rather thought it was a bit of both. All things considered, Brian knew he needed to proceed with extreme caution.

He began to pace back and forth along the back of the hotel, a plan beginning to form; yet knowing he needed every detail in place before he acted. Justin must catch them together. Brian smiled as he could feel the two former lovers arguing heatedly. He knew as soon as revelations were made, a passionate reunion would be met. The best part was in knowing magic played a small part in this. That was what would solidify it more. Ethan and Michael loved each other. He shuddered as he thought of those two embracing... and even worse – fucking. They were a fit pair for certain... and he couldn't wait to see the last of them.

An hour had passed when Brian had sensed a form of post coital bliss between the reunited lovers. It was now time. Justin would find them together and make a clean break before Ethan could break things off with him. He wanted Justin to have that. To his way of thinking, Ethan had betrayed Justin all along – whether intentionally or not. He had always loved Michael; despite the fact of cloaking it in friendship, he should have been honest with Justin about that part of his life. Now, Ethan would have his true love... but he would lose all hopes of any form of a relationship with Justin. That was exactly what he wanted – Ethan completely gone from Justin's life.

He looked up at the still darkened room that he knew was where Justin slept alone. "Justin..." he whispered, hoping this was one of the last bits of magic he needed to perform on this man. He wanted everything between him and Justin to be real; not the result of a spell. "You will awaken now. Go to Michael's room. Once you are there, your mind will be clear. You will do what your heart tells you. When you need me, I will be outside waiting." Brian smiled as he felt Justin obediently slipping from the bed. He couldn't wait to have the beautiful blond in his arms. For once he would be forced to utilize patience. Justin was worth that sacrifice. He vowed he would gain control of the desire that sought to overwhelm him.

What mattered most was that after tonight Ethan would be out of Justin's life; and just as importantly out of his bed. As much as the spell he had placed on Justin to prohibit Ethan from touching him had given him some time, it was a relief knowing it would no longer be necessary. Brian didn't care what sort of feelings he appeared to be having for Justin in his determination to win him without any magical intervention; all that mattered was that they were together. It wasn't only the will of Tresum... but his most heartfelt desire as well. It all started tonight.

* * *

Justin had no idea why he was here, but he couldn't stop himself from pushing open the slightly ajar door of Michael's room if his life depended on it. He frowned as he became instantly alert the moment he stepped into the room. Justin shook his head, his confusion only continuing to grow. Why was he here? It was as if he had been sleepwalking, then suddenly awoke in a strange place. He looked around, still not certain where he was. He felt he'd been in this room before... but he wasn't sure of when. He was about to go back out and find his way back to his own room, when he heard the laughter coming from the bedroom. One voice was very familiar to him. He stepped forward, unable to believe the softly whispered words of love he heard from the two men, his throat tightening when he realized one was Ethan.

He pushed open the door, his mouth dropping open in shock as he saw the cuddling and kissing between the two men. "Ethan?" Justin whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Immediately they both tensed, but neither of them pulled apart. Michael was first to respond. He glared at Justin, hating him even more right now. His biggest fear – would Ethan change his mind and go back to him? As much as he felt guilty for being with Ethan while he was still technically with Justin, he would stand his ground and fight for him now. Finally he had what he wanted most. This blond boy that would never love him as much as he did wouldn't take him away. "Go back to your room, Justin. You don't belong here."

"I don't belong here," Justin snapped in anger, yet strangely finding himself uncaring of this betrayal. It was almost as if he had expected it on some level. "What's going on, Ethan?"

Michael slightly snickered. "I guess he is blond. Isn't it obvious what's going on?"

Ethan grimaced at the cruelty in Michael's tone. He loved them both... although in different ways. "Michael, please-" He looked at his lover beseechingly. "Let me handle this."

"Yes. I'd hate to see your wounded little porcelain doll upset any further..." Michael muttered sarcastically, awkwardly kicking off the sheets and sliding into his jeans. "I'll be out in the other room." He cast a pointed glance at Ethan. "Resolve this now, Ethan. I'm not playing this game any longer. I-I can't."

Nodding, Ethan agreed. "I just need to talk to him. It won't take long."

Justin gasped as he watched Michael slamming out of the room, with Ethan barely able to meet his gaze. One would think he had been the one to injure them! "Won't take long? How long has this been going on Ethan? And... were you ever going to tell me?"

"I never planned for this to happen. It's a long story, Justin. I – I don't know where to start..." Ethan mumbled softly, still unable to meet Justin's hurt and accusing eyes.

"They say the beginning is usually a good place-" Justin snapped, his voice filled with derision.

Ethan sighed, sitting up in the bed, pulling the covers tightly around him. "I deserve that."

"I guess we can agree on something then..." Justin returned bitterly. At the moment he was feeling as angry with himself as he was Ethan and Michael. He wasn't in love with Ethan; in fact, he now realized he'd never been in love with him. Ethan had been good for him for a long time; some might even say a crutch. He had saved him from an unacceptable home life. That was a debt he could never repay... but now it appeared he would have to go back home. He didn't see any other choices right now.

"I never meant to hurt you, Justin. Never!" Ethan insisted vehemently. "This thing with Michael had been over for years. You see, we grew up together; we were the best of friends."

Justin listened attentively, at once realizing this thing with Michael was very serious. "Apparently a bit more than friends."

"Yes. There was one night we just gave into the passion we'd been denying for so long. The next morning we were both reeling from what had happened. We'd each had too much to drink, and the biggest fear was losing the friendship we had held for years. It was a mutual decision, perhaps mine more than Michael's that it would end with that night."

"So, you're saying tonight was one of those irresistible moments – again?" Justin knew it was more than that... but he needed to hear Ethan say it. Closure was always a good thing – and he thought probably for both of them.

Ethan smiled softly. "No. I can't say that. Tonight brought everything more fully to the surface; things that I'd long suppressed became much more clear. I do love you Justin. I always will. But... I'm in love with Michael."

"Well... that says it all then." Justin smiled at Ethan weakly; uncertain of why, but feeling a sort of peace. "I won't get in your way, Ethan. I'll leave right away. In the morning if that's okay with you."

"Justin, you don't have to leave." Ethan swung his legs to the side of the bed, quickly sliding into his pants. He moved closer to Justin, keeping enough distance as not to touch him. He knew right now that would be a mistake. "You don't have a job, Justin... and you can't go back home. There's no rush for you to go. Really..."

"I doubt that Michael would agree... but thanks all the same." Justin reached out and ran his hand down the side of Ethan's face. "It was good, Ethan. I don't regret it. Sometimes it just isn't meant to be. I hope you'll be happy. I really do."

Ethan shook his head sadly. How he wished he could keep both of them in his life. He really did love them both. "I hope you'll be happy too. Someday I'll wake up and realize what I let slip away. But... this time I want to follow my heart."

Justin reached out and grabbed Ethan's hand. He squeezed it tightly before releasing it just as quickly. "That's what you must do, Ethan. Always follow your heart. Goodbye, Ethan. I think I'll take a walk before I go back to bed... but I will be leaving in the morning."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure. I'll know when I get there." Justin laughed, realizing he probably had enough cash for a bus ticket and a few meals. He wasn't going to worry about that now. For some reason he knew everything would work out in time; it was just a question of doing what was right. This time he wasn't going to be selfish. It was time to let go of what was safe and comfortable and find his own way. Justin was surprised how much he was looking forward to doing exactly that.

"If you need anything... and I mean anything - call me, Justin." Ethan looked at Justin earnestly. "I mean that."

Justin nodded. "I'll remember... but I think a clean break is what we need." Justin reached for the doorknob, giving Ethan one last forgiving smile before he walked out. He gave Michael a hard stare as he brushed past him. When he was at the door with Michael's gaze still on him, Justin looked back to warn him, "Treat him right. I swear if you don't – I WILL be back."

Michael smiled for the first time at Justin. Perhaps he had judged him too harshly. He was alright. "I love him, Justin. I always have. I will give him everything he wants or needs. I promise you that."

He walked out of the apartment, and down the stairs that led to the front entrance; no particular destination in mind. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get out, breathe the fresh air and hopefully figure out which direction his messed up life would go next. As he walked along the walk, followed by the grass, in an aimless motion, Justin didn't realize he was being covertly observed; nor that his limited options could soon change. All he knew was his need to put things into proper perspective; in the hopes that doing so would propel him in the right direction. Justin sighed deeply as he stopped at the tree that hovered next to the hotel, his back leaning heavily against it; uncertain in this very moment if it wasn't the tree that held him up.

"Such a heavy sigh for one so young and beautiful," Brian purred, only a few steps behind him.

Startled, Justin jumped, his back immediately tensing at the sound of the voice. There was no mistaking that deep and commanding voice; the one that always pierced all of his senses so sharply. He knew when he looked at the beautiful God-like face, the man would have that all knowing expression. That was what disconcerted him the most. The man seemed to see and feel everything. It just wasn't normal. And what was worse... it made him feel entirely too vulnerable to the man that Justin knew wanted to have him in his power. Justin frowned at the direction of his thoughts. In his power? He wasn't sure where that thought came from. It was so archaic, predatory and possessive. His head turned slowly to meet the smoldering gaze that he knew he would instantly find in the hypnotic hazel eyes; his only cohesive thought being – he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. "Are you following me?" Justin immediately went on the offensive, knowing that to be the only way to keep up with this man – if that were even possible.

"Admit it, Justin – you'd like it if I said yes. In fact, most men would love to be pursued so fervently by me..." Brian's eyes were hot as they all but devoured the young blond; he hadn't confirmed nor denied Justin's unneeded question. They both knew why he was here now.

"God, you have such an ego." Justin couldn't help from laughing. Arrogant or not, Justin couldn't dispute how incredible this man was; in fact, he was perfect. Justin looked at him closely. Too perfect in his opinion.

Brian moved closer, at once encouraged by the fact that Justin wasn't either recoiling or as frightened of him as he had been the last time. He placed his hand underneath Justin's chin, fire immediately travelling through his body at the slight contact. "Look at me, Justin." Brian forced himself to hold all forms of magic at bay; he knew his seductive powers were just as effective. "It's time to stop running, Justin. There are so many things I can offer you. All you have to do is accept them... and me."

Justin felt his heart racing under Brian's intense gaze. Pretending to be far less affected than he truly felt, he shrugged before responding, "I'm sure you can... but as it turns out, I won't be here much longer. I'm leaving Dante's Cove tomorrow."

_I don't think so, Justin. I finally have a clear path to reaching our destiny. I won't be stopped now._ Brian released his light grip on Justin's chin to trail his fingers along his cheek. He smiled when he felt Justin tremble. His blond was far from detached. "And... if I asked you to stay?"

"W-why would you?" Justin asked, finding himself helplessly pulled into Brian's magnetizing eyes, not to mention the seductive aura that completely surrounded him. "We don't even know each other."

"That might be so... but I think you know I want to change that. In fact, I don't think I'm quite a stranger to you; I know you aren't to me." He looked at Justin intently, surprising himself at the self-control he possessed in not just taking Justin with him by sheer will alone. "Don't leave, Justin. I can give you a place to stay; one that you can be isolated away from anyone that confuses or threatens you."

"I'm not really confused, or even threatened." Justin looked at Brian in surprise as his words fully dawned on him. "Wait. Are you asking me to stay with you? Why would you do that... other than the obvious-"

"I'd be a fool to try to deny how much I want you. I've been more than clear about that. I know I've also told you that I know we are meant to be together. As much as I'd like to push you into making that same realization – I won't; I want you to come to that understanding on your own." Brian continued to run his fingers up and down Justin's face, the more he touched him the more connected he felt to him. He didn't understand it, but he craved more knowledge of it. "I want to help you through whatever decisions you need to make... and in the end, I know it will lead you into wanting to be with me."

Justin smiled, his eyes drinking in the sights of this beautiful, yet incredibly aggravating man. "You are so sure of yourself. I should just walk back into the hotel, pack my bags and head for the nearest bus station tonight."

Brian forced himself not to bend the boy to his will by any means necessary. Only one thing stopped him. He knew Justin was toying with him; once again – pushing his buttons, was the expression he had learned in his studies regarding today's society and familiar jargon. In time Justin would understand that wasn't the wisest of things to do, but for now, he would let him have his fun. "You won't do that, though. There is one thing I've already learned about you, Justin – you do enjoy a challenge. Your every dealing with me so far has more than exemplified that."

Eyes narrowing, Justin considered his offer. He really did like it here. Staying here longer wasn't at all objectionable to him. There was something special about Dante's Cove; some other world element that completely captivated him. "Would I have my own room?"

Nodding, knowing that he had him now, Brian huskily told him, "For as long as you want your privacy, that's what you will have. But... I warn you of this, Justin – once you come to me – and you my boy, certainly will; there will be no going back. I will claim you completely." Brian watched with pleasure as indecision turned into an impulsive choice; one that he knew would benefit them both in the long run. Not giving him a chance to have second thoughts, Brian told him, "Go pack a bag with whatever you need for the night. We can get the rest of your things tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll stay with you... at least for now." Justin affixed a stern expression to his face, one that he hoped would display more confidence than he truly felt standing on his own against this man that he felt had such a high level of danger surrounding him. "If you do anything out of line, I will leave without any warning. I just need time to think and figure out what to do next. Me staying with you means nothing between us on a personal level. Okay? Absolutely nothing."

"It means much more than nothing, Justin. We both know that." Brian wasn't intending to push him any further tonight. He wanted him to come with him willingly. Either way, Justin would have been coming home with him tonight. As much as he didn't intend to use magic to lure Justin into his bed, he would have used it to secure him in his home. The destiny they shared meant everything to him. As did Justin's protection. Brian wasn't about to let anything jeopardize either of those. He watched as Justin retreated back into the hotel to collect his things, his eyes heavy and hot on the enchanting blond. He was completely enraptured with Justin. Destiny had never been more appealing to him.

Tonight Justin would rest... but tomorrow the real seduction would begin. Justin would now be living with him. There was no way the boy could resist him for long. No man ever could... but in the case of the beautiful Justin Taylor, Brian intended to savor that sweet victory... and use all of his refined skills to bring about a quick surrender. He could feel Tresum smiling on him now. His power would soon be complete. No one would ever threaten him or those closest to him again. Brian knew without a doubt that person would be Justin... and that it would be a power they would long share together.

Their destiny might have been pre-ordained, but their future had begun tonight.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Wow..." Justin whispered in awe as he proceeded up the long winding staircase, his hand sweeping along the banister as his footsteps slowly made the climb. "Your home is amazing."

"Thank you, Justin. As I said... there will be plenty of room for us." Brian couldn't keep his eyes from the sweet curve of Justin's ass as he walked up the steps behind him, his tongue stretching out to moisten suddenly parched lips. Damn, how he wanted this boy.

Oblivious to the renewed hunger in his host, Justin laughed during his initial response. "You could fit all the residents of Hotel Dante in here, and still have room."

"That may be so, but I prefer to have my privacy." Brian kept following Justin on his slow climb, uncaring that the blond could be moving much faster. He was enjoying his vantage point... and he wasn't looking forward to saying goodnight. As much as he wished otherwise, Brian was resigned to the fact that was how this night would end. Tomorrow, though, could be an entirely different story. The more time he spent with Justin, the more the hot little blond relaxed around him. Brian knew he would have him soon. It wasn't a matter of being a questionable result... it was only a matter of when.

Justin stopped at the top of the stairs, uncertain which direction to head next. The upper level veered to the left and right, all leading to what he assumed to be a vast number of bedrooms. "A private man, yes I can see that... but then again, you invited me – a virtual stranger to come and live with you. That's not very private."

Brian motioned Justin to the right, his hand resting proprietarily on his back. He wasn't sure why he touched him as they walked, not completely. It wasn't necessary... and yet to him it was. He descended from a different era, a time where men did things much differently. It was considered respectable in his time for a man to keep a protective hand on one that he cared about; typically in his time it would have been a woman, but the gender didn't really much matter. He was very protective and attentive where Justin was concerned. Brian intended for that to be known to anyone that came near them. Then, there was the fact that he loved touching Justin. This touch might appear casual enough... but for him it was anything but that. Every touch furthered their connection. That was a reality he intuitively felt. If he must go step by step with this hot little blond that so entranced him, he would use every opportunity to touch him. When they reached the door Justin would be sleeping, Brian bracketed his arms on each side of him, his eyes probing hotly into Justin's. "Look at me, Justin. Really look at me."

His back hitting the door that he assumed was to be his, Justin dropped the small bag that held his possessions, his eyes inexorably drawn to the mesmerizing hazel ones that sought to envelop him. He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue, unable to miss how Brian's eyes darkened on the reflexive action. "Brian, I'm really tired. I'd rather we talked in the morning."

"I know you're tired, Justin... but also, I think you are hiding. Soon you will realize I won't let you hide from me... or your desires. I won't crowd or push you. We'll move at your pace. All that matters right now is that you give me a chance to know you. That's all I'm really asking." He reached up and lightly stroked the soft pale skin of Justin's cheek. "In time I think everything else will fall into place. In fact, I'm sure of it."

Justin smiled, his head shaking as he looked intently at Brian. "You are something, Brian Kinney. I don't quite know what to make of you, but I am curious to know more."

Brian's fingers stroked softly across the skin, his eyes burning and hungry on the plump, moistened lips. Justin was a temptation impossible to deny. He didn't plan to live without the full meal for long. "May I kiss you before we say goodnight?" Brian quirked a brow, smiling at the confused and vulnerable boy. "You see I am exercising patience and asking..."

Laughter erupted from Justin's throat. He had no way of knowing how much the pleasing sound affected the other man. He tilted his head to the side as he considered the question. "Well, you have been such a gentleman rescuing me from my untenable situation... and you haven't been pushing me; quite the opposite of when we first met. All things considered, I suppose a kiss is acceptable." A playful gleam entered Justin's eyes. _Oh no. It won't be quite that easy, Mr. Kinney_. As Brian lowered his head, Justin turned his, the only option being the cheek Brian's fingers had been so absently stroking. "I think a kiss on the cheek will suffice for now." Justin peered at Brian from the corner of his eye – "Take it or leave it."

_So, he wants to play does he?_ Brian had no problem in obliging him. And... it would all be above board. No magical inducements to manipulate his mind. "I'll take it," Brian growled. "However, the kiss doesn't end until my lips leave your skin. If you end up turning your face into my lips... well, I get to take them too. Deal?"

Shrugging, Justin complied, knowing he was probably being skillfully played; yet finding it to be of no hardship to have those lips on his skin. "Fine. I think I can resist turning my head. You'll give up before that happens."

A low lusty chuckle answered, one that seemed to reach the pits of his stomach. Brian breathed hotly into Justin's ear, his hands reaching out to fasten on Justin's hips... breathing ragged as he spoke, "I wouldn't count on that, Justin. I will NEVER give up where you are concerned." Brian didn't speak any further; talking measured least on his list of things he most wanted to do. A deep primal moan emitted from his throat when his lips attached to the skin of Justin's neck. If Justin had thought him to simply take his offered cheek... he was in for a quick surprise. Brian smiled against the warm, succulent flesh when he heard the gasp of pleasure immediately sounding from Justin's mouth. Oh yes, he had him. Brian didn't doubt it for a single moment.

Justin had known he was playing with fire when he'd accepted Brian's terms – both his staying here, and the kiss that he had known from the onset would leave him only wanting more. He hadn't been mistaken. He had hoped to still the aching moan that seemed to roll from his throat; Brian didn't need any added encouragement. Justin knew his response would end up giving the predatory man exactly that. Unable to resist, Justin's hands slid up to clasp around Brian's upper arms, his hands moving in a squeezing motion around the firm, toned flesh. His breathing sharpened as Brian voraciously made a meal of his neck, his lips sliding up and down the skin he could reach, tongue immediately following on each scorching pass.

Brian growled into the curve where neck meets shoulder, his teeth biting... tongue erotically soothing as he did all he could to devour the flesh that was like no other to him. The beast inside of him roared to life, tempting him with the knowledge of all he could do to lure this delicious blond into his bed. Resisting that call to easily claim what he knew to be rightfully his stretched his control to the limit. His tongue slithered back up again, before he reluctantly pulled his lips free. He didn't want to stop. In fact, he could envision kissing this man all night. That wasn't going to be tonight. Justin was still obviously raw from his discovery, and vulnerable about the direction of his life; pushing him now wouldn't allow him to achieve his long term goals. That was very simply – Justin by his side, committed and adoring him forever. Brian was determined to have that. Restraining himself now was his best plan of action.

Blinking in surprise that Brian hadn't pushed him further tonight, Justin said, "Amazing. He can be civilized."

Rolling his lips under, biting back every caustic retort that came to mind, Brian simply answered, "Sadly at the worst possible time."

Justin stretched up on his tiptoes and linked his arms around Brian's neck; in what lasted only a short moment, Justin kissed Brian – softly, sweetly... a kiss that was designed to inspire hope. As he whispered a soft goodnight to the shocked, yet self-satisfied man, Justin slipped into his new room. Closing the door behind him, Justin realized for the first time – coming here had been the right thing to do.

A short time later, Justin fell asleep with a genuine sense of anticipation. He was looking forward to learning more about this complex man. One thing was for certain; life in this house with Brian – no matter how long or short-lived – would never be dull.

* * *

Brian stepped outside with a broad smile on his face. In fact, he had been smiling all the way down the stairs. Justin was slowly falling for him. He knew it. Everything was falling into place. The most astounding part of all – he hadn't utilized magic to evoke it. In fact, the spell he had placed on Ethan and Michael hadn't really changed things much either. Ethan and Justin had already been drifting apart, and Ethan and Michael were genuinely in love. The only thing he had done was give them a bit of a push. As he looked up at the window that the light had been extinguished, Brian decided it had been time well spent.

He stretched his neck, before walking out along the front lawn, for some reason feeling the need to move about freely. He was restless, almost uneasy... yet he didn't know why. Everything was going according to his plan – his and Lindsay's. Why was he feeling as if disaster loomed? _Grace._ That had to be the answer. While he knew her to be chained still; her power was still great. She was undoubtedly filling him with unease, hoping to distract him enough to cause problems. He wouldn't let her do that.

Lindsay was undoubtedly dealing with this Daphne that Justin had mentioned. Anyone that had any Tresum knowledge or power had to be under close scrutiny. Brian was certain Lindsay would learn everything about this girl in a short amount of time. It slightly disturbed him how much Lindsay seemed to know about these people that were virtual strangers; yet told himself she also held a great power. It was most likely natural. Brian shook his head back and forth. Something wasn't right. He knew it. Lindsay's story was easy enough to confirm or refute, perhaps that was why he hadn't done either. One meeting with the Tresum council would resolve that question – if he truly had any.

Brian felt himself being irrefutably drawn to the visage of the moon. He couldn't look away. Magic was swelling around them tonight... as was evil. It was present and it meant to destroy what meant most to him. Justin. Fucking Grace, he snarled under his breath. "Do your worst, bitch. I have already protected him from you!" he hissed into the shining light of the moon.

"_You fucking imbecile! It's not me. If you truly care about him as much as I now accept that you do – protect your house now! She is close. Your power is now greater than either of us. If you truly love this man – protect your home now!" _Grace's voice shrilly beat into his head, her face gleaming down at him from the center of the full moon.

Blinking repeatedly, Brian took a few staggering steps backward before he ran to the house. For once, Grace was telling the truth. He could feel it. Not only that, the powers began to swell within him as he neared the house. The closer he moved to where Justin now lay, the stronger he felt. He was empowered. Why he wasn't sure. He did know one thing – his powers were absolute. Brian watched as the clouds swirled in the distance. The enemy was near. He lifted his arms to the sky; his voice began to thunder his commands – "Powers of Tresum, hear me." Brian repeated the chant over and over, his eyes looking directly over his house as the sky opened up, and waves of thick black smoke began to encompass his home. Brian smiled. His power was indeed complete. All it had taken was an entreaty and a thought. The rest had happened instantaneously. Justin was safe, and an enemy had been thwarted. At least for now.

Brian hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. He needed answers and he needed them now. If his powers were truly as great as he felt they were, he could undo his decision should it become necessary. Closing his eyes, Brian became one with Tresum. If he managed this, he would have his answer. A witch could not undo another's spell. If he did this, that meant one thing alone – he now was the Master of Tresum. Over and over, he repeated, "The bonds that hold you exist no more. The bonds that hold you exist no more." Brian smiled as he heard the chains breaking free. Slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes flickered when Grace's form came clearly into focus.

"Well well, I guess the legend is true... and I played my game badly. You are the Tresum Master."

"It appears so. However, your sister told me that Justin had to surrender himself to me with a loving heart before my transition would be complete." Brian looked at his nemesis coldly, yet for some reason not fearing her for the first time in his entire existence. "Mind explaining that little detail to me?"

Grace nodded. "It's very simple... but we can't talk out here, Brian. We must go where it is safe... where she cannot hear or interrupt us."

"You actually think I'm going to let you into my house... where Justin is sleeping?" Brian looked at her incredulously, thinking she had finally lost her mind.

"If you want answers that is your only choice! Your house is protected, she can't hear us in there; and let's not forget you placed a spell on Justin that prevents me from hurting him." She held up her hand to stop him from interrupting. "I've given up on that, Brian. Don't get me wrong – I'm not doing this to help you. I just don't want her to win!"

Brian rolled his eyes, although much of what Grace had implied made sense to him now. Lindsay. Her story had been so desperate, one might even say timed. Could it be her? Was she the true enemy that threatened to destroy what he loved most. Love? He had actually just thought that. Yet, nothing else made sense. Justin was his soul mate. He'd always known that. Piercing her with a sharp, and icy glare, Brian warned her – "Come inside, but remember this, Grace – you step out of line once regarding Justin; I will summon up all the powers I now possess and kill you on the spot. This will be your only warning!"

TBC

_**A/N: FYI – I am anticipating wrapping this story up in about 2-3 more chapters. Just some unpleasant villain(s ) to sort out, then I think we can move to finding a happy ending for our witchy Brian and his soul mate. Thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated! *Hugss***_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **Unfortunately there is no Justin in this chapter. This one is definitely plot progression - particularly with the resolution of the threats towards Justin. The end is almost here now. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Grace rolled her eyes as she looked at the location Brian had all but dragged her to – it didn't matter that he had propelled her there magically; all that mattered was his lack of gentility. "Do you have to be so rough, Brian? I am a lady... remember?" She glared at his responding snort, carrying on with her tirade – "And... did it have to be the basement? Haven't we both spent enough time there recently?"

Brian's eyes narrowed into cold, unfeeling slits. "You dare to bring that up to me!? How long did you hold me chained? Do you need a memory refresher? Or perhaps you need to be returned to your captivity for the exact amount of time I endured." He moved closer to her, every step and gesture meant to be menacing. Brian knew he wasn't failing in that. "Shall we do that, Grace?"

"No!" she gasped, fear clearly displayed in her wide-eyed gaze. "And... if you do that, Brian – you won't get your answers."

"Give me a fucking break. I think you know I can handle any threat that comes at me or my home without any of your 'inside' information." Brian shrugged indifferently. "Let's face facts as they are now, dear Grace. I can force you to tell me anything I want to know. It would be wise of you to remember how much our balance of power has changed."

Grace averted her eyes; she knew it unwise to cast a venom filled look at Brian now. That was over. All that remained was in seeing to Lindsay's complete end. Thankfully her sister's own quest for power had aided her in that. "I'll tell you everything, Brian. I guess I owe you that after everything. In my own defense, and I know there is very little, I thought in time you could love me. I see now that would never happen."

Brian was skeptical for good reason... there had been too many years of Grace obsessing over having him. He didn't doubt that much of her changed attitude revolved around her hatred for her sister... but then, realism finally played a part as well. Once he had achieved his full power, she had no chance of further harassment. She couldn't even get to Justin now. He had protected him from her... but not from Lindsay. He had trusted her. For now any threat was neutralized. His home was protected. As long as Justin remained inside he would be safe from harm. When morning came, Brian knew he would need to protect him further. "I don't want to discuss your change of attitude. I couldn't care less why you suddenly saw the light regarding my disinterest in you." Brian sneered, unmoved by Grace flinching from the impact of his cutting words. "All I care about is what you know about Lindsay, and her intentions towards Justin."

"Always Justin..." Grace sneered. She backed away when she looked up to see the rage in Brian's eyes, telling herself she really had to keep these feelings of jealousy to herself. That was over. She was resigned to her reality now. All that mattered was that Lindsay suffered as much as her – worse if she had her way – destroying Brian and Justin was no longer an option for her. "I'm sorry, Brian. Old habits die hard."

"Right. How about you start with why I am already empowered when I haven't fulfilled what Lindsay said was part of the process..." Brian was becoming more impatient. He wanted answers quickly. When he had them, he would know how to deal with the various threats that surrounded Justin.

"She lied to you. It is my belief that she thought she would have more time before you had Justin here with you. I would have thought so too. Everything centers around Justin's feelings for you. He doesn't realize it, but you have lived in his dreams since he was a child. Over time you have become the man of his dreams. That is why he never fully committed to the boyfriend you just separated him from; it is why he has never surrendered his body to another."

Brian scoffed. "Saving himself for love? I find that hard to believe. In the time we came from I would accept it more... but I've seen how this generation lives. It is nothing like ours."

"Well, I think your Justin is different. Don't forget that Tresum found him for you. He is your soul mate. I've always known that. I wanted to kill him, and I would have years ago... but Tresum protected him well. I could only find him in his dreams... but you found him even more. You became empowered the moment you made the decision not to use your magic on him. It was an expression of love and trust... and it was proof to Tresum that he truly was the one." Grace shrugged almost indifferently, the more she spoke of it, the more peaceful she felt. "You love him, Brian... and he loves you too. He just doesn't understand that yet. When he wakes, the memory spell I placed on him will be gone."

Brian growled in response. He wasn't certain he wanted that. "No. He will hate me. I'll have to start over. He will remember the night I used magic to lure him to me. I cut him with a knife to bind him to me."

"That archaic ritual wasn't necessary. Justin was already bound to you." She nodded in understanding of Brian's dismay, yet didn't really see it as that much of an obstacle. "I'm sure he will have some confusion and fear when he remembers it all... but his dreams will return to him too. You are very special to him in many of those dreams. It was there that he fell in love. Be patient with him, and you will have him soon."

"Patient? You know I'm not patient. And, let's not forget, he's in my home. I already have him!" Brian looked at her in suspicion. "I don't trust you, Grace. We have too much history. How do I know you aren't telling me things to distract me from the real threat?"

Grace smirked; she knew she could toy with him tremendously, but she wanted to see her sister's pain and degradation more than anything else. "You don't... but if you confront Lindsay you will know. You are fully empowered now. She cannot hide herself from you. Her true motives will become clear."

"If she is the menacing figure that I blocked outside, she is still there. I can feel her attacking the barriers... but she won't be able to pass." Brian closed his eyes as he felt the familiar essence of the enemy he had always perceived as a friend. "It is her," he whispered. "I can see her... feel her." Brian looked at Grace in total confusion. "I don't understand this, Grace. She taught me the ways of Tresum while I was bound. Lindsay had to know the secret. Why would she come to me and tell me of my destiny – regardless of the fact that she twisted parts of it around, she still urged me to Justin. Why would she do that?"

"That's my fault. Over the years I misled her greatly. I was always considered to be the sister destined to aspire to full Tresum power. It was one of the reasons I was so obsessed with uniting with you. I knew of your future power. It was my intent to take it from you before you fully aspired. Then, I would be where you are now." Grace's words were bitter; she blamed Lindsay and her meddling for her failure. Initially she had blamed Brian, then later Justin, but in the end it was her sister that deserved all of her wrath.

"You would never be where I am now. You are just as delusional as your sister... and one that I need to deal with tonight. I won't have her threatening Justin further!"

Grace turned her back on Brian, a scheming look on her face. She could salvage something here... but not with Brian. Lindsay's death would satisfy her for now... and being in Brian's good graces wouldn't be a bad thing either. She hadn't lost all hope on that. If that's all she could ever have of him, she would be content with that. All that mattered was Lindsay's total destruction. "You need to bring her to you, Brian. Only you can protect Justin. Bring her inside now... then end her – once and for all."

"Bring her inside? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Brian spun her around to face him, his fingers like talons digging into her flesh. "You want me to bring the witch into my home that works to kill my soul mate? What kind of game are you playing?"

She trembled under Brian's gaze and grasp. "I'm not playing any games. You need to destroy her, Brian. Place her in chains as she did me. Look into her heart and see her plans. When you do that, I think you will do what needs to be done." Grace closed her eyes tightly as she felt her sister's anger and power. "She has more power than she should, Brian... but not more than you. No one has more than you. I can't handle her on my own."

Brian closed himself off to everything else other than the demonic presence he felt outside of his home. "I feel it. Lindsay has taken another's power to merge with her own."

"Another? But there isn't anyone else..." Grace frowned as she tried to delve deeper into Lindsay's mind, but found herself blocked. A pain pierced her brow on each subsequent attempt.

"Stop!" Brian hissed. "You are of no use to me if she physically impairs you." Brian's mind rehashed everything he had learnt over the past days. It didn't take him long to put the last piece in place. "Daphne..." he murmured.

Grace frowned. "Who is Daphne?"

"Justin had mentioned a girl by the name of Daphne. She is a friend of Ethan's, Justin's former _boyfriend_." Brian's voice became sharp and angry when he mentioned Ethan. The thought of Ethan touching his Justin in any way still clawed at his gut like the most wretched of pain inducing poison. "Justin had said almost in passing that Daphne had spoke of Tresum, and that there had been magic present in his hospital room. I gave that information to Lindsay. She was going to check it out."

Nodding, Grace told him, "That explains why she came at your house with such power. This Daphne has some form of Tresum power. Lindsay probably drained it from her, and now she is more powerful. Keep in mind that no one has what you have, Brian. If she tries to play her mind games with you – and we know she will – you can still defeat her. You are the true Tresum power. You need to end this now."

Brian nodded. "The girl – Daphne. Can she survive this draining of her power?"

"Does it really matter? You don't even know her." Grace's voice was cold; a human death meant very little to her, even a human with special abilities. When Brian gave her a reproachful stare, she amended, "It can happen, but as quickly as she took her power, it's unlikely. Right now, that is the least of your worries."

"Of course. Justin is my only concern." Brian's eyes looked off into the far corner of the basement. In an instant he had Lindsay's torturous chains in place; Brian ignored Grace's smug laughter as he prepared for her sister's destruction. A red glow appeared in his eyes as he lifted his arms and began to chant. Brian called on all the powers of Tresum to force Lindsay to appear. There wasn't a doubt she would rebel against his call. He could force her arrival with his greater power... but he wanted her here quickly. As he felt the powers surrounding her, Brian coldly demanded, "Come to me, Lindsay. It is time to face your destiny. Come to me now."

They could each hear Lindsay shrieking in terror, both of them remaining still as the powers that she could not defeat forced her presence before them. Grace held a malicious smile on her face as Lindsay materialized before them; Brian looked on her in disappointment for what she'd allowed her greed for power to aspire her to do. He shook his head in grim disapproval. "I could have forgiven you anything, Lindsay... but not what you had planned for Justin."

"He's nothing!" she foolishly spat out. "You can always find a body to use for your depraved lusts!"

"Oh my. And I thought I was bad..." Grace snickered.

Brian looked on his former friend in complete revulsion. "You sicken me." With a wave of his hand he had Lindsay ensnared in chains. He laughed as she screamed out curses at the both of them.

"I curse you both. I swear I will free myself and come after the both of you!"

His back turned on her, Brian's eyes burned in an evil bloodlust that sought to destroy. How dare she threaten him after what she intended to do to what he held most dear? He didn't even look at her as he lifted his hand and began to mentally squeeze it around her throat.

Grace's eyes bulged in surprise and delight as she watched her sister gasping for breath. "That's it, Brian. Kill her now. Don't wait for judgment on her worthless soul. End this now!"

Brian fought with his inner demons. He wanted to kill her. But... this would not fall under the will of the Tresum council. They would judge her and then exercise her punishment. It would undoubtedly still lead to her death... but it wouldn't be by his hand. "No," Brian's eyes were wild as they looked at the wicked woman that had so evilly betrayed him. "We will do this according to Tresum law. She will be sent to them."

Lindsay laughed shrilly when she could finally find her breath again. Weak-minded fool, she thought to herself. This was what love had done to him. The greatest power in Tresum indeed. Suddenly she had an inspiration, one that hadn't occurred to her before now. She was in the house. Justin was no longer protected. Her end might be determined now... but she would take Brian's precious love with her. Lindsay spoke the words only in her mind; her only hope for success was Brian not probing her mind as she made the connection. As it was, he was so connected to Justin he might feel it. She hoped by the time he did it would be too late. Silently, she forced Justin to become alert, commanding him with her power to come to her. Brian would be vulnerable with Justin present. He wouldn't think rationally. Brian would be weak. That was exactly what she needed.

Grace's eyes narrowed on her sister. Lindsay's hair began to rise around her face as she fully focused her powers on her spell. "Brian, she's doing something. You need to kill her now. Forget about Tresum laws!"

Brian's eyes glowed in rage as he watched Lindsay's face transform into pure evil. "Justin..." he gasped. "She has Justin in a spell."

Lindsay knew she had to act fast. "Justin, run from the house now. Safety waits for you. Brian is your enemy. He seeks to destroy you. The spirits outside want to help you. Flee from him now..."

Grace rolled her eyes. Despite her sister's enhanced powers, she walked closer to her, leaning down she whispered into her ear, "You just sealed your fate, dear sister. The council may have shown mercy. I don't think Brian will now."

"Stay with her!" Brian snarled. "I'll deal with her when I make sure Justin is safe."

Looking at Brian warily, she shouted out to him, "You can't use magic on him, Brian. Remember that. Your power is weakened if you interfere with your soul mate's free will."

"Fuck!" he hissed. "I don't have time to waste, Grace! What should I do?"

Grace looked at Brian in shock. He trusted her? She hadn't expected that... and she didn't deserve it, but she wasn't going to refuse this opportunity. Not only would Lindsay be mentally destroyed... but this would be over as well. "Give me Lindsay's power. You have the power to break Lindsay's spell on Justin, but you can't use magic to secure him. As long as it stays inside of her – your soul mate is at risk."

Brian heard Justin's footsteps slowly moving down the staircase, his hand sweeping along the banister. He was in a trance. There would be no stopping him without using magic. A muscle jerked in his cheek as he looked deeply into her mind. "If you are fucking with me, Grace; I swear I will kill you. It will be the slowest death anyone has ever known." Brian knew he had no other choice. In an instant, he pulled all of Lindsay's power from her and passed it over to Grace. They all watched the blue smoke leaving Lindsay's body to enter Grace. When Grace's body jerked in response, Brian knew it had worked. Brian released Lindsay from her bonds just as she slumped to the floor. Lindsay was now human. She wouldn't threaten any of them anymore. "Well, I hope you're satisfied. She's human, and her power will be with you forever."

"I'm very satisfied. This will torment her more than death." Grace was silent for a moment, waiting for Brian to issue the chants that would reverse Lindsay's spell. The darkness that had been surrounding the house was instantly lifted; they both looked at each other with a new understanding. Somehow enemies had become friends during the heat of this near crisis. Stepping closer, Grace wrapped her arms around Brian's waist, hugging him tightly for a brief moment. She looked up at him with bittersweet tears in her eyes. "The two of you are going to be just fine, Brian. I'm not going to hang around Dante's Cove any longer. It's time for me to move on."

"Where will you go?" he frowned. "This has always been your home."

Grace shrugged. "I can make a home anywhere. There's nothing for me here now."

Brian nodded. "I'm sorry, Grace. I know all those years ago I wasn't honest with you. In part it was my fault that you thought we could have a future."

"In my heart I always knew. I was much like Lindsay and hungry for power. I wanted it all." She laughed as she heard muffled curses in the distance. "I think Justin is wandering around a strange house – tired, lost and confused. Maybe you should help him find his way."

A different light entered Brian's hazel eyes. It was time to capture his precious prize. "Yes, I think I will do that." He kissed Grace lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye, Grace. Perhaps we'll meet again one day."

Grace gave Brian a long warm look as she watched him virtually running up the basement steps to find his wandering soul mate. She let herself out of the house, smiling as the dark clouds that had been hovering over them had now broken into a clear and starry night. Grace nodded in approval. This was the perfect night for a new beginning... for all of them.

TBC

_**A/N: Surprise, surprise. Grace is good after all... and Lindsay, well not so much. I plan to wrap this up in one more chapter – although, it will probably be a long one. Thank you all that have been reading. I appreciate that immensely! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **This is the FINAL Chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy how it comes together. Thank you all that have been reading. I know crossovers aren't for everyone, but just one of those things I had to do. Please forgive me for any mistakes. I've tried to catch them, but this is a much longer chapter than I normally write. I debated on breaking this up into two chapters, but decided to just get it done; that way, I can open myself up more for new projects - which there are now two on the horizon. So, stay tuned for that! :)**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

Brian didn't need to use magic to find his wandering soul mate. Since they had made that first physical connection during his own captivity, one thing had remained constant – he could always feel Justin. Everything had fallen into place tonight. There would be no more conniving games. Subterfuge was no longer needed. All that remained now was telling Justin the truth. In doing so, the claiming would begin. Justin would know through their shared bond in Tresum that not only did they belong together... but that he was the man of Justin's dreams as well. It didn't matter that Justin had no knowledge of his connection to Tresum. Justin would know when he revealed it to him. In that moment, Justin would realize he had loved and hungered for him all along. Then, he would gain Justin's admission of love and free will. After that, Brian would finally be able to possess him. That moment was one he had been waiting for - for what seemed a lifetime. It would happen tonight.

He smiled as he watched Justin aimlessly finding his way through the darkened hallway. Brian didn't believe Justin was truly lost... not _his _Justin. No, Justin was inwardly searching for something; a missing ingredient that had been long absent from his life, but was just within his grasp now. Brian realized that must be confusing for his beautiful blond boy... but he would understand soon enough. He wished he could just go to him and smother his mouth under his, and take him in every way a man could be taken; yet, he realized patience must still be implemented. It wasn't his strong suit, but it was what he needed to do in order for them to live the life together that had been fashioned for them by Tresum. They would have it all.

Watching as Justin slipped back into his room, almost in a trance, Brian quickened his steps, knocking on the door before Justin could completely close it. He forced himself to taper his desire to use magic; Brian found he could see much with his newly acquired powers. He didn't want to inadvertently tip the scales. It was fate what would happen between them tonight; however, it still had to be Justin's free will. Anything less than that, and he would lose his control within Tresum. Brian found that wasn't the worst part of that scenario. To his surprise he found what alarmed him the most was in Justin having the desire and ability to walk away from him. Brian had never believed in destiny more than he did now. It was apparent to him how much he needed Justin. He had been created for him, not only to share the riches of Tresum... but to spend their lives together. No, that wouldn't happen. Justin not only desired him, but he loved him as well. It was the destiny they shared. He would see Justin admitting that tonight. Nothing else was acceptable.

The door slowly opened; Justin looked up at him with a perplexed frown on his face. "I – I thought we said goodnight." Justin's eyes narrowed as his equilibrium slowly began to return. "What do you want?" his voice was filled with suspicion, his tense stance indicating he was prepared for flight at the slightest provocation.

_I don't think so_, was Brian's immediate thought. "I think we both know the answer to that, Justin." Brian's eyes smoldered as he looked at him; he knew they needed to talk first... he just wasn't sure how he would pull that off. Savage and long-suppressed desires were transporting him to a place where only sexual frenzy and release existed. Justin had been pre-ordained to be his soul mate; Brian had known of his existence before the blond had even been born... this union had been a long time in coming. Finally, the long wait was over. Brian relaxed into a more approachable demenaor. Once Justin knew all there was to know about him – specifically more about them, his boy shouldn't be as apprehensive. At the very least, his confusion should be gone. That alone would be progress. "Invite me inside, Justin. We need to talk."

"Brian, it's late..." Justin began wearily, although for some reason finding himself not the least bit tired. He knew affecting such a front was the only way he would get Brian to leave. What disturbed him was that he really didn't want Brian to leave. He had been afflicted by so many confusing emotions since this peculiar man had entered his life; he really wanted to know more about him, yet he feared once he did know, he would be pulled in even deeper. Justin couldn't help wanting that... and that scared him all the more. "Can't this wait? I was going to go back to bed."

A knowing smile spread Brian's lips. "You're not tired, Justin. If I thought that the case, I would let this go until morning. As it is... we are both wide awake, wanting and needing so much more. This has been delayed for far too long. It's time to resolve things." Brian's eyes bored into Justin's, forcing himself not to pull every thought and feeling from the blond's mind. He wanted this to be a mutual and unenhanced revelation. Magic could not be used to lure Justin. It could be used to make Justin see the past... but it couldn't be utilized to affect the future. That was the hardest thing for him to remember. "Please, Justin... may I come in?"

The please was far more effective than Brian's more seductive tactics. Justin looked into hazel eyes that were deep, penetrating, and almost desperate for his capitulation – saying no was no longer an option. "O-okay," Justin stammered. He gave Brian a warning look, one that they both knew he most likely wouldn't be able to sustain. "I'm telling you now, though – one step out of line and you're leaving. If not, I will just leave your house tonight."

Brian rolled his lips under, barely managing in holding back his response. It wouldn't do for him to tell Justin that he wouldn't allow him to leave. He liked to think he wouldn't go that far if Justin resisted... but he wasn't entirely sure. He wanted him so badly. No, more than that. He needed him. Brian had never voiced those words to another man before... but he knew what they meant. Emotions had always been a foreign commodity to him, but he knew he possessed them in spades for Justin. Grimly, he accepted that Justin would be one that needed to hear the words. That would be difficult for him... but Justin was worth it. In fact, Justin was worth everything. "I don't think that will be necessary," Brian told him. "I don't intend to lay a hand on you until you understand and accept everything. When that time comes – you will ask for me to do much more than touch you. That is a promise!"

Rolling his eyes, Justin motioned Brian inside the room. "It's a shame you have no self-confidence, Mr. Kinney." Justin's tone was the definition of droll. Cautiously, Justin sat at the foot of the bed, his hopes immediately dashed that Brian would take the chair seated not far away, when the magnetizing brunet took a seat next to him instead. Shaking his head in self-reproach, Justin realized he had asked for that. He wondered if he would ever learn about placing boundaries between himself and this man; the more disturbing reality being – he didn't think he really wanted that distance.

"Very cute," Brian observed, not intending to waste time with his standard mockery. He wanted a quick talk, and hopefully concluding with them celebrating their union blissfully entwined in this bed. As his eyes narrowed on Justin's luscious lips, beautiful blue eyes that seemed to have no visible end, Brian couldn't wait to fully explore him. The wait was almost over, he could innately feel it; Brian wanted it over right now. "I realize much about me has appeared odd to you, perhaps even frightening. Scaring you has never been my intention. Making you aware of me has always been more predominant."

"Aware..." Justin murmured. A soft laugh followed. "I think you make everyone aware of you, Brian. It's impossible not to be."

Nodding, Brian completely concurred. "It's one of my many charms."

"Modesty ranks high up there as well." Justin's eyes sparkled as he teased Brian. He had no reason why he felt so comfortable with this man he intuitively knew to be powerful in ways he couldn't understand... he just knew not only did he feel safe, but it felt right as well.

"Impertinent little fucker." Brian was thankful he'd acquired a knowledge of today's terminology. Some of it he found odd, but much of it amused him. A frown appeared between his brows. "Time to get serious. I want this part of our evening completed quickly."

Justin looked at his host expectantly. "I'm listening."

Brian took in a deep breath. He was trying to pace himself... approach this in the correct manner. The last thing he wanted was to make a mistake. More delays wasn't what he wanted. There wasn't a doubt he would need to use magic to make Justin understand; in fact, one thing confused him as well. The spell Grace placed on Justin was supposed to be gone now. He had expected Justin to look at him with fear and anger. There was still only confusion. Quickly he probed Justin's mind, desperate to find the answer. Justin still didn't remember the night they had met... and when Justin's world had become even more enmeshed in his own. He would soon, though. Within moments all should be clear. He reached out and clasped Justin's hand. Brian's voice was commanding when he spoke, "Hold on tightly to my hand, and don't look away from my eyes. All is soon to be revealed to you. No matter how frightened or angry you become – do not look away. Can you do that?"

His eyes widening in alarm, Justin hesitantly agreed, "I'll try."

"You are about to see things that are only visible to you by the power of Tresum. This power already resides in you. I will teach you how to use it. One day your powers will be immense if they are channeled properly." Brian's eyes were fierce and determined. "I will become your guide in all of these things." His voice dropping to a gravelly pitch, Brian rasped, "I will be your everything... as you already are to me."

Justin gasped, his surprise clearly transmitted on his face. "Brian, I get that you're attracted to me; and I can't deny the same. I mean, look at you, you're fucking hot... but about this Tresum, and me being everything to you, I just don't get that."

Brian tightened his grip on Justin's hand. "For a moment just be silent and look into my eyes. You will understand." Seeing that Justin was being his ever resistant self, Brian lifted his free hand to make a motion in front of Justin's face. His voice deepened as he allowed the powers of Tresum to take over. "_Close your mind to all but me. Look into my eyes and see the past. Everything else now fades away. Focus on me, Justin... focus on me and all your questions will be answered." _Brian's voice grew softer as he felt Justin's eyes helplessly ensnared by his own. "_Focus on me..."_

Justin found he couldn't do anything but follow Brian's commands. His voice was hypnotizing... and his eyes had him frozen immobile. He began to stammer out a response, "I-I..."

"Shhhh..." Brian whispered, two fingers from his free hand lifting to flatten over Justin's lips. A savage light briefly entered his eyes as he touched Justin's lips. They felt so good. Soft, warm, and undeniably his. He wanted them so fucking much. "We need to work through this quickly. I want you too damned badly."

"Work through what?" Justin repeated, his eyes widening as he began to see. What he was seeing he didn't quite understand; all he knew was that it felt like memories. It all started with his birth. He recognized his parents. They had seemed happy and loving with him then. Justin couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to change them so tremendously. He was soon to find out the curse of a mad woman had altered their lives forever. In fact, he would learn it wasn't only the red-headed woman that had long tormented his dreams, but her blonde sister that had been the true evil. Justin could hardly breathe as he felt the menacing spirits around him – one stayed hidden in the shadows, almost as if unable to fully see or reach him, but the other one watched him with hatred and evil intent. All this time he had feared the redhead, but it was the blonde that had been his greatest enemy. "Lindsay..." he gasped out. Justin didn't know how he knew her name, but it appeared at the tip of his tongue as if imprinted.

"That's right, Justin. Lindsay always knew who you were to me. Thankfully she didn't destroy you. Actually she couldn't. She knew she might need you later on to get to me. That is the only reason she protected you from Grace."

Grace. That was a name that provided instant recognition in his mind... although he hadn't connected the name with the woman until now. "Grace. I remember her face and voice in my dreams. She wanted to kill me. Always I felt if she could just find me I would be dead. I'd wake up in a cold sweat feeling her breathing on me... always getting closer, yet not quite reaching me."

Brian's teeth gnashed together. Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed Grace to live... despite how she'd come through in the end. The bitch had tormented Justin for years, just as she had him. She really didn't deserve his mercy. Her life now was contingent on one thing alone – her adhering to her promise to stay away from Justin. If she ever threatened him again – either in word or deed, he would deliver to her the most vicious death anyone had ever known. Brian kept his gaze locked with Justin's, he knew the connection was vital for Justin to see everything. Soon he would remember the events in the basement. Then, he would need to deal with Justin's hurt and anger. As much as he wanted this full disclosure, he dreaded the look of horror in his beautiful blond's eyes. Brian knew it meant one thing only – he was in love with his soul mate. No matter what he had to say or do... he would convince Justin of that tonight.

"My God..." Justin's voice broke when he spoke, tears slipping from his eyes at the evil Brian had endured. "She tortured you... endlessly and without mercy. Then..."

A reminiscent smile fell on Brian's lips. "You set me free."

"I set you free." Justin's voice was tender when he spoke again, "Free to exist... that's what you said to me."

"Yes. Also, free to love. I didn't know that then." Brian's head tilted to the side as he proudly watched how Justin was taking this all in. "I didn't know anything about love. I only knew you had been destined for me. Now I know how it feels."

"Love..." Justin repeated slowly. He looked deeper into Brian's eyes, a gasp of pain and betrayal assailing him. "B-but, you hurt me. I was in the hospital because of you. How could you love me and do that?"

Brian sighed, the moment he had been dreading now upon them. "I was desperate to forge a connection. Your kiss had set me free... but still you wouldn't be mine. I needed you so much. I had ached for you for more years than I want to remember. I thought I needed the blood to connect to you... but later I found out we already were linked. Look deeper, Justin. You'll see that I healed your wound... and that I did everything in my power to protect you. It's always been about you!" Brian's voice was ragged and filled with heartfelt longing. He knew Justin felt that too. Brian could feel Justin's distrust wavering. He planned to shatter that entirely. "You need to trust me, Justin. I think you do already."

Justin's eyes flickered uncertainly, yet he didn't pull free from Brian's penetrating stare. "I-I don't know, Brian. It's just so much..."

"Keep looking. Your answers are all there!" Brian's voice came out sharper than he'd intended... but the very thought of Justin rejecting him wasn't a resolution he could accept. He softened his tone slightly, "Please, Justin. Our time is finally here. Don't let these obstacles stop us now."

Confusion was clearly etched on Justin's face. He was in the middle of a delicate balance. One thing was certain – he would need to make a choice. Justin decided to follow what his heart dictated, and that was continuing on his journey of self-discovery. What he continued to see slowly began to resolve his confusion. He relived the moments in which Brian saved his life, the spell that blocked his memory; then the evil of the plan concocted by the vicious blonde witch. Justin knew he was lucky to be alive. Ethan. Oh my God, Ethan. He focused not only on Brian's actions, but all those around him. At first he had deduced that Brian had manipulated Ethan, but that wasn't the case. Ethan really loved Michael. The use of magic had been minimal. Tears began to roll down his face again when he watched Daphne's fate revealed. "Daphne? Wasn't there anything you could do?"

"I'm sorry, Justin. I wasn't fully empowered until after Lindsay had approached your friend. There wasn't time to do anything." Brian's voice was filled with remorse. He was shocked at how much he cared about Justin's loss. He had no connection with the young girl; the Brian of old couldn't have cared less... but the fact that Justin cared moved him significantly.

"It's not your fault, Brian. I can see that. She didn't suffer. I'm glad for that." He wiped away his tears as the spell was suddenly lifted from him. "She was only an acquaintance. I only knew her through Ethan. All that aside - this shouldn't have happened to her."

Brian nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly. However, she was playing with things she had no knowledge of how to handle. That made her ripe for attack. If it's any consolation, Lindsay has been stripped of her powers. She will never practice her craft again. I could have killed her, but losing her power is far more torturous for her."

"Yes, I can see that it would be." Despite how saddened he felt by Daphne's fate, he did have to agree with Brian, she had been playing a dangerous game. As much as he wished things could have worked out differently for her, it was easy to understand why they hadn't. Justin looked at Brian shrewdly. "So, Mr. Kinney, undisputed leader of Tresum... where does this leave us now?"

Brian's eyes glowed as they looked at Justin's ripe, inviting lips. Was the boy flirting with him? He had been away from these sort of games for so long now that he wasn't entirely certain; yet one thing was for sure – if Justin was flirting, the young blond was about to get something he wouldn't be expecting. Dubiously, Brian observed, "You are taking this remarkably well. In fact, some might say a little too well."

"Maybe I don't care what 'some' might say..." Justin murmured, his eyes falling to return the favor on Brian's lips. He was tired of denying what he'd essentially known from the first moment he'd met this man. There had been a pull between them from the very beginning. It all made sense now. They were connected from another time; Justin knew whether he liked it or not – there was no way he could fight destiny. In all honesty, he didn't even want to fight it. "I don't deny that I find some of your methods – unsavory and strange – and that's putting it mildly... but I also have a clearer understanding of you now too. I've been fighting you from our first meeting. I'm not sure I can keep doing that now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Brian's tone distinctively roughened. "I couldn't play these games much longer. It should be clear now that we have always been destined to be together. The vision of you had been ingrained in my mind even before you were born. I think you understand that kind of connection now."

Justin nodded emphatically. "I do. It's quite simple really. I was born to be with you. There is no fighting it... regardless how either one of us feels about it. This is who we are. I can't fight that anymore."

"Good boy." Brian's voice was a husky purr. "I have never left any doubt of how much I want you, Justin. I have even felt your desire. It has been torture not to utilize all the magic I possess to bring you to me. But... there is a prophecy to uphold. You have to submit to me of your own free will. Once you do that, my powers will be absolute... and you my sweet boy, will come into your own power." Brian affixed a penetrating look on his blond beauty. "This is your last chance, Justin. Will you come to me... or are you looking for a way out? I can't promise I will easily let you go."

"I could play games with you now... but I think there's been enough of that. You won't have to fight this battle any longer, Brian. I want to be with you in every way two men can be together. Not only that, Tresum Master, I love you. I think a part of me has known that all along." Justin jumped in surprise when a violent clap of thunder sounded, and lightning flashed along the sky. The proximity of the flash alarmed him, but not as much as the click of a metal bracelet fastening around his wrist. "B-Brian... what's happening now?"

Brian smiled. "Tresum approves of our union. My powers are irrefutable now. Yours are churning inside of you now too. The bracelet symbolizes our unity. It may be removed after we consummate our union... but until then it must remain as part of the ritual. I hope it doesn't alarm you unduly."

Justin shook his head, his eyes closing as he felt heat consuming him. Something was happening inside of him... a change was occurring. When he opened his eyes he found Brian's smoldering on him. It was the look of a savage lust that needed instant feeding... yet there was an air of loving protectiveness in them as well. Justin thought he could be losing it then. It wasn't possible to read so much in a simple, yet intense look... but he was reading it, and continued to do so as he looked at Brian. He swallowed nervously, yet bravely wanting to forge ahead. "I want you, Brian. So fucking much. I – I'm just new to this-"

"I know this will be your first time. Your pain will be minimal – I promise you that. The magic that now grows within you will ease your discomfort... as will I." Brian's eyes ran hungrily up and down Justin's body... his need burning from the inside and out. His eyes began to glow as the hunger started to overtake him. "It's time, Justin. Take off your clothes and get in bed."

A tremulous smile followed. Justin was ready for this... undoubtedly he was ready for Brian. He moved to slip free from his clothes when he heard Brian clicking his tongue in disapproval. "What?" Justin asked in confusion.

"Your powers are increasing. Let's experiment briefly with them. I want you to repeat after me, Justin – word for word. Close your mind to everything but Tresum." Brian's voice dropped to a low pitch; he knew Justin could do this. It wasn't necessary for their joining, but it would bolster Justin's confidence in his new magical world. Brian found he wanted to do that very much. "_The clothes that bind me, now restrain me. The clothes that bind me, now restrain me. The clothes that bind me, now restrain me."_ In what was mere moments, Brian found his own clothing gone and scattered across the floor; he raised his eyes to watch Justin's lips repeating his chants. He wasn't going to intervene. Justin needed to do this on his own. A growl of pleasure at the beauteous sight that greeted him, along with his heart soaring with pride overwhelmed him when Justin completed his task. Justin was going to have such power. It was already happening. He was truly his one-and-only soul mate.

Justin shrieked as his clothing fell away; he narrowed his eyes on Brian suspiciously. "Did I really do this... or did you help me?"

Brian chuckled. "Such mistrust. I did nothing but give you the words. Your power is developing. Soon there will be little you cannot do."

"Hmmmm. Will my power equal yours in time?" Justin asked, unable to risk teasing this amazing man that he knew completed him in every way.

"Sorry to disillusion you. That won't ever happen. I am the Tresum Master now. No power supersedes mine." Brian moved closer to Justin, a groan escaping as his cock bumped into Justin's. He needed him so fucking badly. "Lay down," Brian rasped. "I'm going to devour you tonight, my boy. You will be mine in every sense of the word."

Justin immediately moved to comply. As much as he wanted to experiment with his newfound gift, he wanted to be with Brian even more. His voice was husky when he said, "I guess I've always been yours... I just didn't know it."

A muscle ticked in Brian's cheek as he followed Justin to the bed... his heart swelled in love and need for this exquisite and special man. "I think it's a two-way street. We have always been fated for each other. At long last our time has come." Brian braced his body over Justin's, not placing his full weight upon him. He knew Justin could handle it, but he wasn't ready for that quite yet. Brian knew once his bare skin was completely pressed to Justin's body, nothing would stop him from taking him. He wanted to explore him a bit first. His lips trailed down Justin's chest, teeth nipping at patches of skin; a growl emitted at Justin's panting breaths. Perfect, just perfect, Brian thought. His boy was so incredibly responsive... and he planned to enjoy every moment of that.

"B-Brian..." Justin gasped. His hands reached out almost blindly for Brian's skin, at once clasping on sweat-drenched skin... it was a feeling he would always remember. Justin didn't have a doubt this night would live in his dreams and memories forever. "Please, Brian. N-need you."

Brian laughed lustily. "Don't worry, sweet boy. You'll get me soon. I just need something else first... and then, my love, you will feel me deep inside of you – pounding your tight little ass into oblivion!" Brian's lips curved into a primal snarl as he became eye-level with the beading moisture at the head of Justin's dick. He licked his lips in anticipation. Unable to deny himself any longer, Brian found himself diving in – saddened that his need would make this a brief taste, yet one he refused to be denied. He licked around the pulsing shaft, his lips slowly pulling it into his mouth. Brian sucked on it slowly for several moments, before moving to fully engulf the organ that he had been craving for all of Justin's adult life – whether they had been together or not. The reality was ambrosia to him. As torturous as the waiting for this moment had been... it had been well worth it. Brian had long known that Justin was worth everything... each moment they shared together only proved it more.

Justin's senses were reeling; he couldn't still the canting of his hips. It felt so good. Brian was driving him out of his mind with desire, and a love he never thought to know. But, it wasn't enough. He didn't want it like this. He wanted so much more. Justin knew he couldn't last for very long; Brian's skilled ministrations would see to that. He tapped him on the shoulder, barely able to convey his thoughts. "B-Brian... stop. Don't want to cum like this."

Immediately Brian understood. With the deepest of regret he pulled himself off. They both wanted the same thing... but tasting Justin was akin to a drug. He wanted more and more. Brian's voice was gutturally low when he spoke, "I know what you want, Justin."

His heart hammering in his chest, Justin needlessly told him, "I want you inside me when I cum."

A low feral growl erupted. Brian had known that, but hearing and seeing the words tumbling from Justin's gorgeous lips nearly sent him over the edge. "Don't worry, sweet boy. You're about to have that..."

Justin laughed and gasped when a small bottle of lube materialized in Brian's hand. A knowing and amused look exchanged between them. "Well, I see magic can be very practical at times."

"That it can." Brian smirked. He slathered a large portion on his dick, before coating his fingers to prepare his precious lover. Immortality had its advantages. The discomfort would be slight... but most important of all – there would be no need for condoms. His cock twitched impatiently in the knowledge that he would soon be sliding unheeded into this man he had desired and adored for so long. Fingers sliding inside, a moan of pure bliss escaped as he moved them closer to what they both craved. He kept his eyes trained on Justin's face as he prepared him; it was his intention for Justin to understand this was much more than sex – this was unadulterated love. After a brief scissoring motion, with his fingers tapping against Justin's sensitive prostate, Brian growled raggedly – "Are you ready for me, Justin?"

"Yessssss." Justin's tone resounded as a low growl in the room, each of their eyes casting a similar glow as they became lost to everything other than their need for each other. "Fuck me now, Brian. P-please."

Brian's lips twisted as his face became alive with primitive and savage intensity. He had never needed anything as he did Justin – here and now. Finally, he would be his. In fact, it was an equal exchange. Brian knew he belonged to Justin just as deeply. In the past he would have found such a connection repellent... but that was before Justin, his sweet blond soul mate. Brian knew he would never want anything as he did this boy that lay quivering beneath him. Slowly he removed his fingers, his mouth moving to smash against Justin's; Brian kissed him in a deliberate tongue-fucking that he would soon commence fully. "I can't wait to be inside you. I am going to fuck you so hard, Justin. So fucking hard..."

"P-please... now, Brian. Right now." Justin knew he was begging, he couldn't help himself. He had never wanted anything so much. Justin thought he would explode if he didn't feel Brian soon. It wasn't long until he realized his wish had been granted. The first stage of Brian's possession had his eyes rolling back in his head. There was a sting, but it was more than bearable. In the back of his mind, he could feel Brian using magic to cause that effect. He opened and closed his eyes, before keeping them open and on Brian's rapt expression. The look on Brian's face was one of simplistic beauty. Justin focused on the feeling of Brian inside him, and the emotions Brian was having and allowing him to feel. Brian was in a place of pure bliss. It was like a homecoming that he had waited a lifetime to achieve. In truth, that was exactly what it had been.

"You. Feel. So. Amazing." Brian punctuated each word with a deeper stroke. Brian had never felt the need to exercise control as he did now. The primal beast in him wanted to take over... but he wanted this to last; more than that – he wanted this to be good for Justin. After his release from Grace's bondage, Brian was glad he hadn't succumbed to more than some mediocre blowjobs; waiting for Justin only intensified this moment. He had never desired a man to this degree. Justin was perfect for him in every way. Disguising his deep love for his soul mate was now impossible. He wanted the world to know how much he loved this man. Brian thought that would be more than evident from here on out.

Justin's hands began to tug at Brian's arms, he wanted so much more. He didn't need slow and easy. "More, Brian. I n-need more."

Brian's lips twisted into a hungry, predatory smile. "More? I can give you that, my boy." His hands sliding down to clasp around Justin's hips, he positioned his legs more firmly atop his shoulders. "Hang on, we're just getting started..."

In what was the briefest of moments, Brian's motion caused a scream to be torn from the back of Justin's throat. His hands clenched and unclenched on Brian's skin; Justin arched up to meet the suddenly demanding thrusts, panting breaths slipping through his lips. He felt his cock leaking as it brushed against Brian's skin. There was no doubt he wouldn't last much longer. By the tense and rapturous expression on Brian's face, he wouldn't be alone. "B-Brian... I won't last long."

"Don't even try," Brian grunted in between clenched teeth. As he rammed deeper into his beautiful blond, Brian leaned forward to languorously kiss him... his motions never slowing as he gave Justin the most intimate and thorough kiss he had ever given another man. No taste of Justin was enough. Brian knew without a doubt that none ever would be. That was fine by him. Pulling his lips free after numerous forays, Brian whispered against his sweat drenched skin, "Let it all go, Justin. We have an eternity together. This is just our beginning."

Justin groaned as his release overtook him. Brian's words and ragged breathing urged him on. Just our beginning... Yes, he liked the sound of that. When he felt Brian expanding and exploding inside of him, Justin felt the most sublime bliss he ever thought to feel. This was just too intense... too perfect. Surely it couldn't be like this all the time? As he looked into his soul mate's eyes and found love and desire clearly reflected in his gaze, Justin decided this could be what his life held going forward. He couldn't think of anything better than that.

Brian slowly pulled free, rolling to his side, bring Justin with him; he looked deeply into his eyes... longing and contentment battling within the hazel depths. "I love you, Justin. It's always been about you and that love. No matter what I do in the many years to come, I need you to always remember that."

"I won't forget... and I think I can keep your more primitive tendencies reined in now. I am not exactly powerless either, my love."

His heart jumped in his chest. "Say that again." When Justin looked at him in confusion, Brian realized he needed to clarify. "The last part."

Justin instantly understood. It amazed him how a man like Brian could seem so insecure... but in regards to Justin's love for him, he seemed to be. "My love?"

"Yes. I like the sound of that." Brian kissed him softly on the lips, marveling at how Justin could bring out the more tender side in him. He thought it would probably always be this way. Justin defined him in so many ways. Finally, the curse that had surrounded him for over a century had been lifted, and he was united with the one man that was destined to be his. Everything was complete and perfect. "Forever, Justin. We will rule Tresum together... but most important of all – we will _never_ be parted again."

The two lovers kissed and embraced, each of them happy with the fulfillment of their destiny. This was the life they would each cling to for an eternity. Nothing would ever separate them again.

END


End file.
